


I'm Inside The Game?! - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (LeonxReader) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Girls with Guns, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Resident Evil 2, Shooting Guns, Slow Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: You’ve been a fan of the Resident Evil series for years, after waiting months for the new remake you finally get it. But just as you were going to play it for the first time you pass out and sometime later find yourself waking up inside the game! Joining forces with Leon, Claire, and Sherry you fight your way out of the city in hopes of survival.





	1. Chapter 1

||A/N: Sorry for not writing in a while I wanted to go on a break, and since Resident Evil 2 finally came out and I actually got a chance to play it (and beat Claires part) I decided to finally finish this chapter and now post it! Hope you like it and sorry it might be a bit long but again I hope you like it!!||

 

 

You were beyond happy, Resident Evil 2 was out and you didn't wait any longer to go buy it. Not able to contain your smile that seemed to be currently permanent on your face as you watched the cashier swipe it through, paying for the game you thanked them and rushed home.

Waiting months for the game to come out was eating away at you but now that it was finally here you knew that the wait was for sure worth it! Unlocking the door to your home you walked inside, closed and locked the door and quickly left to your room where your game system was always at.

Crouching down you turned on your console, placed the game inside and waited a little bit. When the screen showed it was ready to be selected you grinned and picked up your control as you sat down on your bed. Pressing the right button you then went ahead to start the game.

But just as the game began you were blinded by a bright white light, all that was sounded in your room was the controller dropping on your bed and falling to the floor.

*****

Groaning awake you slowly opened your (E/C) eyes and looked at your surroundings, your eyes widen in shock as you noticed all around you has crashed cars on fire, blood everywhere and some zombies slowly walking around as they didn't notice you yet.

'Wait...where the fuck am I?' You thought.

Getting up to your feet you realized the RPD building and that was more than enough for you to know just what the hell was going on and where you were.

You were inside the remake of the game!

'Holly shit...I actually got sucked into the game?!' You thought.

Being a huge fan of the games it didn't take you long to know that the current timeline of the game was actually during 1998....meaning you went from being in 2019 to actually be IN the game from when the story first started. Great now how were you suppose to go back in your time?

Could you? Or were you to be stuck here forever and grow up within the Resident Evil timeline?

After somewhat panicking about all this you finally took notice of what you were wearing you noticed you had on a black tank-top, black long sleeved short jacket, reddish brown skinny jeans, a pair of fingerless gloves and some boots.

Attached to your leg was a gun holster with your own gun inside it.

"Shit...this is so not how I wanted to go with this game..." You mumbled.

You actually planned to play the game and experience it as a gamer, not be sucked into the game and do so in person of all things, but whatever happened it seemed like it would force you to actually see for yourself in person what everything goes down.

Even though you played the games many times before it was much different than how you were gonna go through it this time. It was so much different in person than on a damn T.V screen.

"Oh, shit...." You whispered.

Taking your gun out of the holster you walked around a bit as you remembered that in the game the two main characters of the whole game would be heading towards the police station. Shaky breaths were coming out of your mouth as you slowly walked closer.

Luck, however, wasn't on your side as zombies appeared around you and you were left to shoot at them, at first you weren't all that good in a result you thought 'fuck it' and used the knife you just realized now was attached to your belt on your hip.

Stabbing it in the heads of any zombie that came your way you didn't notice the one behind you, jumping when you heard a gunshot you looked behind you after hearing another sound - a sound of a body falling to the ground. Looking over to the side where the gunshot game from you saw just who saved you right there.

Leon S Kennedy himself...

"You alright miss?" Leon asked.

"Y-Yeah...shaken up a bit but fine." You replied.

"That's good, I didn't know there would be other survivors..but you should come with me. I'm meeting up with a friend at this police station in a bit." Leon said.

"S-Sure." You nodded.

Holly shit...you actually met the character that you yourself had always loved from the Resident Evil series. Normally you'd be fangirling at this moment but reality struck you strong as you realized just WHERE you were.

"So what's your name?" Leon asked.

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." You reply.

"Names, Leon Kennedy," Leon told.

"Nice to meet you, Leon." You smiled.

"Likewise, (Y/N)." Leon replied, smiling as well.

You knew you had to act like you didn't know any of the characters in the game to avoid any weird moments of 'how do you know me but I don't know you?' type of confrontation. But then again it wasn't like you weren't freaked out about all this...the scare was there it was intensified considering you were experiencing this IN PERSON.

Side by side the two of you walked inside the police station, looking around you didn't like the idea of it being pretty much empty. This place for sure would've at least have some of those zombies inside...right?

"Hello...? Is anybody here?" Leon says loudly.

Meanwhile, you looked around at the amazing building on the inside, even if you were stuck with experiencing the game in person you still were amazed at how even the police station looked like. When your gaze landed on Leon you saw he was at some type of computer, walking over to his side you stared at the screen as well.

"There has to be someone here..." Leon says.

"Wait Leon look at camera 4!" You pointed out.

Leon quickly saw and both of you watched as an officer appeared on the video feed, he took a few shots then ran off only for you both to see that a zombie was after him. Switching to camera 3 the guy finally spoke.

"David! Marvin! You there?! I found a way out! It's in here!" He spoke, showing a small notebook.

After that he struggled a bit from keeping the zombie away, using a lot of strength to push it off him.

"Send reinforcements! East Hallway!" He says.

Leon quickly switched to the buildings map and noticed where what the guy spoke about was.

"I gotta find that guy," Leon says.

"I'll come with." You suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous." Leon shook his head.

"Leon you might need more help fighting those things off." You told.

"Fine but you make sure to stay close." Leon gives in.

"I will I promise." You nod.

After a moment of silence, Leon sighed as he silently thought about it. Nodding the both of you walked up to the door that pretty much says 'Keep Out'.

"Well doesn't that sound inviting?" You asked.

"It's the only way there so we got no choice," Leon says, shaking his head with a small smile.

With no other choice, the two of you were pretty much forced to crawl under it when one of you used the hatch and shined your flashlights around before going through the rest of the way.

"Oh god...it's worse in here..." You whispered, breathing shakily.

"Don't worry we got this," Leon says, hand on your shoulder.

Nodding at one another the two of you began to carefully walk down, the endless dark hallways was making you grow more and more nervous, especially when some of the zombies got in the two of you ran off in hopes to save bullets.

Exploring a little bit the two of you soon came to the room where the guy was screaming for help, working together that it opened a bit, trying to pull him out to safety only ended up the zombie eating away at his other half and the sight burned in your mind.

Leon tried to shield you from it as he quickly used one hand to hide your face on his shoulder but it was too late as he heard your horrified cries. But he froze when he heard the zombie on the other side try to get through.

"(Y/N) we need to go, we need to go now!" Leon says.

"O-Okay..." You replied, still shaken.

Getting up to your feet Leon quickly grabbed the notebook and just as this all happened one zombie broke through where the two of you just came in.

"Oh fuck...!" You shout.

Working together the two of you shot at any zombies that came your way and rushed back to the area you came from, once arrived you both struggled slightly to push it up to get out, but when it finally moved the two of you crawled out.

"No! Get off me!" You shout when one grabbed you.

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts.

Suddenly a hand pulled you away as Leon noticed it and moved back just as the police officer slammed the door on the zombies head, killing it for sure.

"You two are safe...for now." He says.

"Thank you..." You whispered.

"Marvin Branagh." Marvin introduces himself.

"Leon Kennedy," Leon replies.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." You say.

"There was another officer...w-we couldn't, we couldn't," Leon said, panting still.

"Here...I'm sure you two did what you could," Marvin says, helping you both up to your feet.

After that Leon had been given his police officer uniform and was putting it on, Marvin was checking the small computer while you were checking your gun to see if anything was damaged thankfully nothing was.

"Does anyone know what started all this?" Leon asked.

"Not a clue. But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful." Marvin says.

"Yeah...well, I was supposed to start last week but got the call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner" Leon replies.

"You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters." Marvin says.

As Marvin checked the notebook you two found Leon was wondering one thing.

"What about you, (Y/N)? How'd you manage to get here?" Leon asked.

"Heard the intercom saying to come here, didn't realize how bad it all was until I got here." You lied, but it seemed to make the two men believe it so you picked the right words for it.

"Okay lieutenant, looks like we're ready," Leon says.

"Hopefully you both will be able to find a way out of this station. That officer you two met - Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick." Marvin says.

"This is good news. We can get you to a hospital." Leon says.

"No, no I am not the priority here," Marvin says.

"Sir, we're not just gonna leave you here-" You started, but got interrupted.

"I'm giving him and now you a order, you save yourselves first. I'd just slow you down. Now you'll need this." Marvin says, holding out his knife to Leon.

"I can't take..." Leon tries to say.

"Stop. And don't you two make my mistake. If you see one of those things- uniform or not- you do not hesitate. You take it out, or run got it?" Marvin tells.

Marvin painfully sits back down and you check his wound, frowning at the sight of a bloody bite mark from one of those things you patch Marvin up the best you could, he tried to stop you but you made it clear that since he helped you, it was your turn to do what you could to help him in return.

After that you took a look at the notebook and looked up, noticing that there was one statue here but just up on the second floor you ran up leaving Leon a bit confused as to where you were going for the moment then began to place in the 'code' to get the first one. When it opened you smiled and took it out then quickly ran back down and placed it in the slot.

The area opened up a bit but still wasn't that much opened.

"Elliot was right," Marvin says.

"Yeah but it still isn't open yet," Leon replies.

"Well let's go look for the other two then." You say.

Using the knife to the hatch that was tapped up you followed Leon inside and by the time you both walked through a door and back into a dark room the two of you turned your flashlights back on.

"This is not how I imagined my first day..." Leon sighed.

"I don't think anyone imagines their first day at work the way it goes." You tell him.

"I guess.." Leon says.

Walking down the halls was creepy, blood all over the walls and floor even the roof. Once the dead officer was on the ground slumped over, carefully walking towards him Leon carefully picked the men head up and the sight was horrifying.

"Oh, what the fuck...." Leon whispers.

"Oh gosh...." You covered your mouth.

After hearing a can move around you stood up and walked towards it, gun raised but since it was so dark and you were focused on one area you bumped into the dead body of another making you shout to which Leon ran to your side only to see what had happened.

"Jumpy are you?" Leon teased.

"Oh shut up." You sighed but laughed a bit.

Continuing on with walking down the halls when one zombie got through the window the two of you rushed inside some double red doors and closed then behind you. Looking around Leon noticed a ledge to an open small window.

"Over there!" Leon points out.

"Okay!." You agreed.

Leon decided to go first and climbed up and over, you did as well but Leon helped you down afterward, looking to your side you both noticed another zombie...slamming itself on the....vendingmachine...?

Well, that's new...

Leon gently tapped your shoulder, looking over at him you noticed he placed a finger to his lips and you nodded. So silently you both slowly made your way to the other side of the station and found some stairs.

Walking up to it you could feel your heart beating in your chest, your mind went to the fact you were now forced to survive as you and others would escape this city alive...hopefully.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." You nod.

"Your lying, what's wrong?" Leon asked.

"Do you really think we'll make it out of here alive?" You asked, worried.

"We will, we just have to find a way out of here," Leon says.

Nodding at this the two of you went back to looking for the remaining two medallions needed to put in the statue in the main hall. It took a bit to find the second one and quickly one of you went to place it in another slot before regrouping before Marvin called you both over.

"Yes! I knew she'd make it." Leon says.

"Oh? You know her?" Marvin asks.

"Yeah, names Claire. I came into town with her." Leon says.

"You can get to that courtyard through the second floor...east side," Marvin tells.

"We're on it. Thanks, Lieutenant." Leon says.

Getting to the second floor the both of you do your best to keep away from any zombies.

"So...Claire huh?" You asked.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to her. She and I met up at the gas station before I was going to arrive in the city." Leon says.

"Oh well...I guess it's best to work together to get the hell out of here." You replied.

But just as you both were talking away, you both heard a helicopter fly in and crash into the left side of the hall making you both stumble back a bit, running to the door to check on what happened you both saw it crash straight through the left side of that hall.

"Oh gosh..." You whisper.

"Hey! Leon?!" A women's voice shouts.

"Claire! Hold on I'll be right there!" Leon replies.

Turning around facing you he smiled.

"Well time to meet her," Leon says.

"After you then." You replied.

Following Leon down the steps you did, however, look at the helicopter from time to time, catching up to Leon who was speaking with Claire on the other side of the fence is when she noticed you.

"Whos this?" Claire asked.

"This is, (Y/N). I actually met her just outside the police station a few minutes ago." Leon explains.

"Hey." You wave.

"Hey, names Claire. Nice to see I'm not the only girl here now." Claire smiled.

"Yeah looks like Leon's the only guy now huh?" You joked.

Letting the jokes out a little bit the three of you soon flinched at a large sound, turning around you and Leon noticed the helicopter was on fire. Which made the fire alarms go off, and you all know what that means...zombies were on feeding time.

And so Claire hurried inside the police station herself while you and Leon used some cutters to get inside a door to continue onward to find a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

||A/N: I did say this chapter would come out next week but since I'll be busy in a few days I decided to write the rest of it that I wrote and finished just now. So I hope you like it! Also I'm pleased to know that people are loving this story...sure it's following this amazing game and it's all people can play but it makes me so happy that this story went from 10 hearts to many more in under a night! Thanks everyone I'll make sure to start on a bit of chapter 3 but it will be a while since there's a process where I need to figure out how to place reader in.||

 

Cutting the chains to get back inside the station both you and Leon found yourselves back in the area where you both tried to help Elliot, unsure where to go next the two of you cause made your way around looking around the rooms the two of you missed, some supplies were needed as Leon looked for that weapons locker key.

 

"Where could it be?" Leon sighed.  
"What?" You asked.  
"Every police station has a weapons locker room, but you'd need the key to get whatever s in there." Leon says.

 

Shrugging your shoulders you offered to split up to look for it, Leon was gonna go against it but soon agreed giving you a flash light and walkie talkie he found and after that you took the third floor while he took the second. But what horror awaited you would be terrifying.

 

You managed to find the third statue with a medallion but it was blocked off so you searched for the fuse to use for it...even so the knowledge of what it would bring you knew you had to do something to get it.

 

Backtracking made you go back down on the first floor and actually find yourself in the S.T.A.R.S office, finding the small battery you then quickly but silently tried to avoid any zombies but was indeed forced to shoot some down, however to avoid losing bullets you only shot about two or three times and while they were stunned or fell over you ran.

 

Running into the room where that 'strange box' was you realized it was actually a detonator, pulling out the small battery from your pouch on your hip you carefully put it together.

 

"Maybe this could be used..." You muttered to yourself.

 

Picking up the walkie talkie from your belt it was attached to, you contacted Leon of your findings. Raising it to your lips and pressing the button.

 

"Leon?" You whispered.  
"Yeah?" He replies.  
"I found the third medallion...but it's blocked off with a wall. I think it needs some sort of detonator." You explain.  
"But that could..." Leon started but didn't finish.  
"I know...but we need it to get out of here alive..." You sigh.  
"Alright I got the weapons locker key, also the second medallion....I already placed it in the area we will be going into so we just need that one." Leon replies.  
"Told you we'd get all this done better if we split up." You smiled.  
"Yeah you did, just make sure you meet up with me in one piece." Leon says.  
"Will do." You reply.

 

Attaching it to the wood on the wall you sighed and took a deep breath, knowing this would attract those lickers you reloaded your gun and nervously turn it on getting back far enough it soon went off...hearing the screech of the licker you quickly put in the right 'code' and grab the last mediallian.

 

Using the door to the library you shut it quickly just as the licker managed to slash your sleeve of your jacket. Meanwhile Leon heard it and flinched, he grew worried since just a few moments ago you told him some lickers were around you and he encountered some himself.

 

Quickly he grabbed his walkie talkie and tried to contact you.

 

"(Y/N)?" Leon asked.

 

When you didn't answer at first he thought the worst.

 

"(Y/N)?" Leon tried again.

 

Finally you answered.

 

"I'm alright, nearly escaped from getting slashed.." You sighed.  
"Good, look meet me at the main hall." Leon says.  
"Alright I should be around there soon." You reply.

 

Thanks to the fact you and Leon explored the police station and found out that the spade key worked on the doors showing the same symbol you were able to sneak around the busy munching zombies out the door and on the second floor of the police station and just over top the main hall.

 

Seeing Leon rush out of a door and into the main hall made you smile as you ran down the stairs, walking over to one another Leon placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

"I'm glad your okay." Leon smiled.  
"I did say I can take care of myself didn't I?" You replied, smiling.

 

Placing the last two medallions in the slots the door finally opened fully, Leon took the steps to open the door while you shined your flashlight through the door.

 

"So it goes underground...huh." Leon comments.  
"Could be our only way out of here." You reply.  
"Either way is good, let's get Marvin up and get the hell out of here together." Leon says.  
"Yeah." You agreed with him.  
"Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin! It's time to go." Leon said, walking up to the man.  
"Marvin?" You asked.

 

Marvin woke up with a sudden start growling but still alive, breathing heavy.

 

"We need to get you to a hospital right now." Leon says.  
"No, no...I...Save yourselves..." Marvin says.  
"Come on we got you." Leon tries again.  
"GO!" Marvin yells.  
"Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme-" Leon tried to reason with him.  
"It's too late." Marvin says, drawing his gun at Leon.  
"I tried Leon...But I couldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. It's on the both of you now. Just go..." Marvin explains.  
"I understand..." Leon says.  
"We'll stop this Lieutenant." You tell him, hand on his shoulder.

 

After that the two of you solemnly walk into the area as the door shuts behind you, sighing you two use the elevator to get down further.

 

"Not sure why a place like this has a elevator here..." You muttered.  
"Well it seems like it did used to be a museum.." Leon states.  
"Wait really? Why the hell transform it into the police station then?" You asked.  
"No clue." Leon replies, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Once you arrived on a level you both walked out and down a few steps, seeing a open area you both slowly walk in but end up hearing some sort of painful groan? Walking up a head of you. When you both made the effort to push up the shelf and you walked in some sort of man-monster appeared.

 

Quick thinking you used your gun to shoot at it but it just seemed to use his rather large hand and since he held a pipe you were struck in the head with it making you fall over, falling unconscious.

 

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts.

 

But even he gets attacked, shoved to the ground of the metal beneath him. Groaning as he's continuously shoved he soon falls down to the bottom and has no choice but to take care of this thing before he goes to make sure your okay even though he hopes your alright.

 

It takes a bit of a moment to get rid of him but Leon in the end wins so he looks over the edge of where that thing fell, nodding at the fact he got rid of it he saw the ladder fall down.

 

"(Y/N)? you up there?" Leon asked.

 

But no answer, this did not feel right...if it wasn't you who did that then someone has been watching you both. Climbing up the ladder he sees you laying there in the room to his right. Rushing to your side he checks for a pulse and is glad he found one, not long later you woke up.

 

"Leon?" You whispered.  
"Hey you alright?" Leon asked.  
"My head hurts..." You groan.  
"Here let me see what I can do." Leon says.

 

It takes about a minute or two but he patches your cut up the best he could with what he had. The bleeding stopped so he tried to use some cream for cuts which made you hiss in pain but knew it was cleaning it up.

 

"Come on, we gotta keep moving." Leon said, standing up holding a hand out.  
"Yeah I know." You sighed, taking his hand and getting up to your feet with his help.

 

Using the moving cross-way the two of you found yourself in another room but this one had a ladder, getting Leon's attention to it you pointed to it.

 

"Alright I'll go first to make sure nothing is there." Leon says.  
"Leon I'm not helpless." You tell.  
"I know but still." Leon replies.

 

Shrugging your shoulders you let him go first, Leon however just wanted to keep you safe since he wasn't in the in the mood to watch you get injured again. For some reason it made him afraid and a bit scared for your safety. But right now you both needed to get out of here alive so he ignored it for a moment.

 

Climbing up he pressed the lid up a bit, checking the parking lot for a moment before he pushed it all the way off, heading up he called for you to, helping you out once you reached the top you both walked up the shutters.

 

"How many key cards does something need?" You groan.  
"Not sure." Leon replied.

 

But just as you two were talking you both heard two growls, looking at one another you slowly turn around and look over your shoulder. Two infected dogs slowly approach you both. Just as you both were about to raise your guns they pounce on you both, making both of you drop your guns.

 

On the ground you fought off trying to keep the thing from biting at you, quick thinking you yelled as you took out your knife from your leg pouch and use it to stab into it's head. Same time you did so a gun shot was heard.

 

When you shoved the dog off you and took your knife you noticed it was Ada Wong.

 

'Oh great...it's her what lie will she be telling now?' You thought.

 

When you both had your guns pointed at her and hers at you both she took out a badge stating she was with the FBI. But you knew better then that, she wasn't anything with them not a damn member. But...you couldn't just revel stuff you knew while others didn't so you just kept your mouth shut and tried to forget it.

 

Helping each other up Leon tried to talk to her but she just wouldn't reply and continued onward. Shaking your heads you followed in the direction of where she went...seems to be some sort of underground jail cell.

 

"What the...? What is this place?" You mutter.

 

Meanwhile Leon spoke with some guy in one of the cells, but as they spoke something was slowly coming towards them all....suddenly a hand punched through the walls, grabbing the mans face and crushed it.

 

"Oh, my god." Leon whispered.  
"Holly shit...." You said horrified.

 

Looking around you noticed a power panel for this place, groaning you saw you needed two small parts to have it work. Great...more time wasted in searching.

 

"Looks like we need two small parts to work this thing." You sigh.  
"More puzzles?" Leon asked.  
"Seems so..." You reply.

 

Walking out of the area you both were in the two of you saw another door having that green light on top so you both went to check it out, the room was dark so flashlights were turned on again as you both explored room after room, finding the first part was easy but when you both came up to the door that you activated you had to run like hell or shoot the dogs coming after you.

 

Once you ran through the door and down the hall, up the stairs you noticed you were back in the police station...oh gosh. Searching room after room you both found a gear, looking at one another you decided to head towards the clock tower.

 

"I think we can get to it through the library on the second floor." Leon says.  
"Really?" You asked.

 

"Yeah that's why I used the lever to bring those things down and push them together." Leon says, remembering why he did that and checked out the other room.

 

Nodding at him you followed after Leon who lead you back, course not without that damn Tyrant finding you and chasing you all the way there. Once inside the room you both took a breather as you could feel your body tremble a bit.

 

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine...just a bit spooked." You laughed it off a bit.  
"Look there it is." Leon pointed out.

 

The small orange box was up there near the bell, once again something loud that would attract those things and the Tyrant. Walking around the two of you worked together to get everything done...soon the bell rung and then broke, that made you laugh a bit and soon the other box was down, opening it up was the other small part you two needed for the underground panel.

 

"Hopefully I don't have to write about that." Leon joked.  
"Real trouble here is you better not arrest me for that officer." You teased.  
"Heh, wouldn't dream of that." Leon replied, shaking his head with a smile.

 

It seemed like joking around a bit despite the deadly situation you both were in was made things easier...plus it was much easier to breath around when you both did so.

 

"Let's head back and get that parking key." Leon says.  
"Yeah I wanna get the fuck out of here and never come back." You sighed.

 

Getting back to the door you both came through before Leon opened the door he looked at you and once your eyes held the stare you both soon nodded, with that he opened the door and you both ran like hell to the other side as you heard the heavy footsteps just on the second floor.

 

'Oh god, Oh god...' You thought.

 

Leon noticed you were a bit afraid to run out in the open so he grabbed your hand as you both ran, looking at your joined hands you got more nervous then afraid of what was just going on. A small blush was on your cheeks and you were rather pleased that the dark hid it.

 

"Don't worry I said we are gonna get out of here and we will." Leon says.  
"I-I know." You reply.

 

Backtracking was a lot of what you both needed to do, remembering where you came from the 'Break Room' you both found your way back and hurried downstairs back inside the underground parking lot...but more of those dogs waited you so this time you both were forced to shoot them before running inside the underground jail.

 

"You think you can figure it out?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, I think I can do this." You reply.  
"Alright I'll watch just in case anything comes." Leon said.

 

Placing the small parts in the panel you tried to figure out the connection while Leon was behind you gun raised, his back nearly touching yours. Seemed to be staying close to make sure you were safe while doing this.

 

"Got it!" You smiled.

 

Soon the door to the cell opened up and Leon was the one who grabbed the key card, but soon he noticed a tape recorder, bringing it up to his ear as he played the tape soon voices were heard, wanting to know as well you crouched down beside Leon and leans to the side to hear as well.

 

Something about 'G' and a underground lab...what?

 

"What is all that about?" You asked.  
"Not sure...but this might be what Ada was looking for." Leon says.

 

But things weren't going to be easy, all the cells holding those zombies opened up and while you two were busy shooting them down that Tyrant arrived, finally finding you both once more. Trying to get past him was harder then you'd think, when you two tried he shoved you both down but when you both quickly got up and ran past him you thought things were okay..

 

So when you both ran out of the room...the damn Tyrant broke through the wall and first picked you up and tossed you to the other side of the parking lot, you heard Leon shout your name before he made some choking sounds. Soon a SWAT car was driving and slamming into the Tyrant who dropped Leon, while your were groaning on the floor Leon coughed a bit.

 

But more concerned for you after he was 'scolded' by Ada he ran to your side and helped you up.

 

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.  
"I should be asking you that." You sighed.  
"I'm fine." Leon replied.

 

Relief that you were okay he smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back due to how cute he looked. Though Ada cleared her throat and pointed to the shutters, blushing at being caught having a 'moment' Leon went to open it since he grabbed the key card and so the three of you set fourth to the gun shop considering Ada realized the road was out.

 

Walking through the rain Leon seemed to have stayed close to you, you weren't sure why but heck you weren't complaining. While Ada worked on picking the lock you and Leon spoke with one another quietly.

 

"Hows your neck." You asked, stepping a bit closer to check him.  
"It's fine." Leon tells.

 

Not buying it one bit you placed your gun in it's holster and tilted his head up to check, while doing this Leon got nervous for some reason whenever you touched him he got shy and nervous...it wasn't a doubt he grew a crush on you but he just recently had a break up with his ex, so he wasn't sure when these small feelings started but he knew the longer he spent with you the more they might just grow...and honestly he was okay with it to an extent.

 

Moving some hair away from your face Leon smiled while he looked at you, his hand moved to carries your face, blushing you raise one hand to hold his wrist, you weren't sure what he was gonna do but you know this area wasn't the place to do it.

 

"Um Leon?" You started.  
"Yeah." Leon replies.  
"We should get going, don't think being soaked in the rain is something we need to get out of here." You said.  
"Huh? Oh right...sorry." Leon says.

 

Once his hand was off your cheek you felt a bit upset, but more so the fact you stopped it. However you had been right you did need to go through the gun shop to go wherever Ada seemed to be taking you both.

 

Finally following her inside you three looked around, when Leon passed by a certain area the guy who seemed to be the owner held a gun to Leon, without much thinking you stood in front of him with your hands up.

 

Leon was nervous a little scared that you did that, once Ada arrived it gave you two the chance to raise your guns and point them at him. But soon the altercation disappeared as the man cried that whatever those things were took his wife and now his daughter, when he left the three of you spoke about it a bit as you continued forwards.

 

Though Leon was thinking of when the right time would be when he would talk to you about what you just did.


	3. Chapter 3

||A/N: This chapter is much shorter then the first two due to the fact it seems like this story would be ending real soon...so if you guys got ideas for little Leon x Reader moments by all means send them in and I'll see what I can do (No worries a kiss scene between Leon and the reader will be added ;) it's coming soon for sure!!||

G/N: Gun Name

 

The three of you walked away once the man walked inside another building with his daughter, not long later Ada began to explain a little bit of Umbrella's work, you knew very well Ada was lying about being FBI but you held back your knowledge and just followed them into the sewers.

 

Walking beside Leon you noticed in the corner of your eye something sitting by some steal bars, once you three walked inside that small hall it moved it was a rather large being and you had a feeling you knew what it was but hoped it wasn't.

 

"What the hell?!" Leon asked.  
"I got a bad feeling about this..." You muttered.

 

Having no choice you three continued onward, even though it wasn't sitting well with you that there was something else down here you knew something had to be done to get rid of it if you were to escape this place alive.  
Soon the three of you came up to a railing and at the end there was a edge where it would be where someone had to jump down.

 

"Let me go first, I'll catch you alright." Leon says.  
"By all means." You said.

 

Leon chuckles a bit but jumps down first, groaning at the disgusting water hitting him. Placing his gun away he watched you do the same for a moment then carefully go down as well, raising his hands he caught you by your hips and helped you down all the way.

 

"Ugh...this place is so gross..." You mutter.  
"You sure this is the right way?" Leon asked, Ada.  
"Unfortunately." Ada replies.  
"Man this place stinks." You sigh.  
"Well it is the sewers." Ada replied.  
"No kidding.." You sigh.

 

After that short conversation some rather loud rumbling was heading your way, not long later a huge ass aligator arrived shocking all three of you.

 

"Oh fuck!" You shout.  
"Leon! (Y/N)! Get out of there!" Ada shouts.

 

Leon quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him, both of you ran away from the beast only looking back to see where it would strike first. First it was from the right then left, right again nearly getting chomped on to death, and quickly you both slid past a pipe.

 

"Eat this!" You shout.  
"Chew on that...you overgrown son of a bitch." Leon commented after you both shot at the flammable pipe.

 

You took a moment to relax yourself, when you were younger there was teasing rumors that a giant alligator always lived in the sewers...but since you were brought into the world of Resident Evil you actually experienced it.

 

'Good greif, my childhood joke rumor...give me a break.' You thought.

 

"Hey you okay?" Leon asked, grabbing your hand.  
"Yeah, just didn't think giant alligators would really live down here." You chuckled a bit.  
"Me either, I thought it was just humans that were infected." Leon sighed.

 

Soon Ada's footsteps were heard as she pushed down the ladder for you both to climb up, wanting to get out of this place quick you both climbed up and followed after Ada. Leon seemed to scold her a bit for not telling you both that it infected other things as well.

 

Walking up the three of you entered a elevator, soon you and Leon asked Ada about just who Umbrella sells this virus to, but it wasn't the monsters more like the virus...and Annette was one of the people who created them, Ada also warned the two of you that she can be dangerous as well.

 

'Well that's an understatement...' You thought.

 

When entering a different room you all hear a women's voice..

 

"Identify yourself." Leon said, gun out.  
"Annette Birkin." Ada says.  
"She's who were looking for?" Leon asked.  
"Wait that's her?" You asked.  
"Not much time...Need to depose of it..." Annette says, ignoring the three of you.  
"We're here for the G-virus." Ada tells her.  
"Heh, that's not gonna happen." Annette smirks.  
"I'm warning you, Doctor." Ada warns.  
"Oh yeah?" Annette asks.

 

Not long after that she took a lighter and set the dead body on fire, running off.

 

"STOP!" Ada shouts.  
"Ada!" Leon shouts.  
"Ada watch out!" You shout as well.

 

When Annette started to shoot back Leon shoved Ada down, taking a bullet while when you attempted to rush forward you quickly stepped back. But once you saw Leon get shot you rushed to his side.

 

"Leon!" You say, crouching down before him.  
"You'll never get the G-virus!" Annette shouts.

 

Once the doors closed Ada sighed and stood up, you however were busy checking Leon's wound.

 

"Didn't expect that from a scientist." Ada sighed.  
"Ahh..." Leon groans in pain.  
"Leon." Ada says, crouching down beside you.  
"Forget about me...just go...Stop her before she gets away..." Leon tells her.  
"He's right, I'll patch him up, you go stop her." You tell her.  
"Alright." Ada replies.

 

Before she left however she took her jacket off and held it to you, telling you once finished patching up his wound to cover him with this. Nodding you took it and laid it over your lap before you began to start taking care of Leon.

 

As you were doing so Ada was talking to someone, you tried to listen carefully but the voice couldn't be heard other then Ada's.

 

'Damn...whatever that thing is she's able to hide it even from me.' You thought.

 

Once she left you covered Leon with her jacket, waiting on Leon to wake up you ended up falling asleep on his leg. Minutes or so go by and Leon soon wakes up looking around he then touches his shoulder.

 

"(Y/N)..." He mutters.

 

Just when he was about to get up he noticed you asleep, being nervous he wasn't sure what the hell to do, also there was a faint blush on his cheeks as he gently shook you awake. Groaning you soon woke up.

 

"(Y/N)?" Leon asked.  
"Leon! A-Are you okay?" You asked, getting up quickly.  
"I'm fine, thank you." Leon chuckles.  
"Good..." You smiled in relief.  
"Where's Ada?" Leon asked.  
"She went after Annette, meanwhile I stayed here with you to make sure you were gonna be alright." You explain.  
"Oh okay, well we should catch up with her then." Leon says, standing up.

 

Agreeing to that you stood up as well and found some sort of lift to take, pressing on-wards the two of you were forced to go in the sewage water again, this was disgusting but you had to go in there to find a way out...

 

A way out...was frustrating cause there was a lot of backtracking to do and a lot of teamwork you and Leon did when you looked for the right things for whatever doors. You hated all this puzzles but it had to be done.

 

You did end up though finding a new gun for yourself, a (G/N) that had a bit more kick power and also it had some bullets lying around.

 

"Not bad.." You mutter.

 

After roaming around some more and taking out some weird looking G-Creatures you came across a cable car, you wondered where that thing would lead to but you couldn't think of that right now.

 

"I wonder what a cable car would be doing down here..." You muttered.  
"Who knows, all this is a total shock." Leon replied.

 

Seems like he had heard you, sighing you continued on-wards to walk beside Leon to find Ada, you weren't all that happy with having to find her but Leon wanted to help her as much as he could so you went along with it...even though you were getting jealous...

 

However what you didn't realize was that Leon's attraction for you was slowly turning into deep feelings. He noticed you were upset but wasn't sure why and kind of had the feeling you weren't going to tell him even if he asked...

 

'I hope it's nothing I did...' Leon thought.

 

"So um...when we get out of here, would you like to go on a date?" Leon asked.  
"Huh?" You blinked.  
"A date...with me...?" Leon mumbled.  
"Your asking me out on a date?" You asked.  
"Yeah...I guess I am..." Leon replied, shy.  
"And you decided to ask me this while were in the sewers...." You chuckled.  
"Well I..." Leon tried to finish.  
"While I stink like shit?" You teased.  
"When you put it that way..." Leon says playfully.  
"Hey!" You shout, shoving him making you both laugh.  
"Your answer?" Leon asked.  
"I'll think about it..." You replied.  
"When will you tell me?" Leon asked.  
"When we get out of here I'll answer you." You reply.

 

After finding your way out of the mucky waters you came across a room where you were pretty much forced to jump down, Leon being the gentleman he is he went down first and helped you each time. The last one you two caught the look of one another in the eyes before snapping out of it when hearing animalistic growls.

 

"I don't like the sound of that..." Leon says.  
"What could it be?" You asked.  
"Not sure, but keep your guard up." Leon tells you.

 

Nodding the both of you soon walk over to the huge window, spotting Ada there unconscious you both try to find a way out and to her but is blocked by a tight shut big metal door. Great...more puzzles.

 

"More puzzles?! Come on man who built this shit?" You asked.  
"Who knows, but if were gonna get through there we need to find the rest of those chess pieces..." Leon replies.  
"Alright then...let's go ahead and waste more time looking around and solving stupid puzzles." You mumble, walking to the door on the other side of the large room.

 

Leon just chuckled and shook his head, he kind of found it cute that you were pouting at this. Though he did agree on something with you these puzzles were getting out of hand and quite annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

||A/N:I know the first few chapters were rather long but I got caught up in right this story that it turned out that way...sure we're near the end of the RE2 game but I was wondering...you think I should make another book like this...? More so like...reader is still in the Resident Evil fandom and having to go through the events of RE4?? If a lot of you want that book then tell me and I'll look into what I can do (mostly will need title ideas so yeah you can also help there!) But anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!||

 

It took a moment to what felt like a while that you two searched for the rest of the chess pieces, you were clueless as to why the fuck someone in their right mind built this shit...and you were wondering why the hell was it chess pieces?

 

"This place is so confusing..." You sigh.  
"Tell me about it...who makes a lock like that?" Leon asked.

 

Course he wasn't really waiting on an answer so when you two got into another room you groaned once more...the place was a fucking maze! You'd have to put the chess pieces in the slots so many times as you find your way out of the place.

 

So that took a while longer just to look around, the good part was that Leon found a electric type of gun while you found a shotgun yourself and some ammo. Strapping that to your back you placed the ammo in the small bag you had around your waist.

 

"I swear once were out of here I'm gonna go crawl into a hot tub..." You sigh.  
"Sounds like a party." Leon smirks with a small chuckle.  
"So not invited rookie." You laugh.

 

Leon laughed as well as you two continued on wards, your mind then moved to think about the topic on the fact he just asked you out a few moments ago. To be honest you thought he was falling for Ada like he had in the games you played...but it seems like your presence was changing a few things.

 

Not that it was a bad thing really cause you didn't really like it that Ada used Leon's feelings to get away with things whatever missions they were on and just happened to run into one another.

 

'Of course I'll say yes...but I wanna see if he really means it. Not to be rude or cruel but I wanna know before I get myself hurt.' You thought.

 

That was one of the main reasons why you told him you'd think about it, getting hurt by someone you had a crush on or completely loved was something no one liked but that fear entered your heart.

 

'I can't think of that right now...we need to focus on getting out of here.' You thought.

 

Finally finding the way out and still carrying the pieces the both of you rushed to get back, not without grabbing the last one and backtracking to the room. Looking at one another you both nodded and got to work on figuring out the puzzle. You took one wall he took the other.

 

After many...many attempts you both finally got the puzzle right and the door finally opened.

 

"Finally..." You sighed.  
"Let's go help Ada and get the hell out of here." Leon says.  
"Agreed...I don't like this place at all." You told.

 

Giving your arm a small tug Leon took lead as you followed close behind him, right now things were rather silent....which kind of put both of you on edge since usually anything would pop up anywhere so when the two of you returned power to the huge door 'Infected-William' appeared smashing at the roof above forcing you two to crouch down low to avoid getting hit.

 

"What the fuck?!" You shout.  
"Stay down! He can't hit us if we stay low!" Leon says.

 

But he didn't keep at it for long, soon the once shut metal door way was destroyed and he had entered the room. Taking your hand in his he ran with you out of the room and down a way where you pretty much had no choice but to turn around an fight.

 

"Looks like we will have to use this to knock him out." Leon said.  
"I'll stun him while you use that thing." You said bringing out your shotgun and loading it.  
"Got it." Leon nodded.

 

When the Infected G-William arrived and Leon had hit the button on the thing it swung out leaving you open room to raise that shotgun aim for the eye and shoot, it took a few more shots for him to fall to his knee.

 

"Now!" You shout.

 

Leon slammed his hand down on the other button, waiting for the damn thing to get there made you think as if he'd get up and this wouldn't work. But it seems like it did, though he managed to get back up.

 

"Oh come on!" Leon shouts.  
"Looks like one more round...alright bring it fucker." You hissed.

 

Leon hit the button once more before he joined you this time, though for the moment you had to run to the other side of the place. When that monster was in range you both this time shot at him enough where he once got on a knee, rushing to the other side Leon pressed the button again and finally the large crate slammed into him he tried to get back up but slipped and fell along with the crate.

 

Running over to the edge you looked down.

 

"Think that finally killed it?" You asked.  
"Not sure...but I hope so." Leon sighed.  
"Let's get out of here Leon..." You mutter.

 

Holding your hand he lead you out of that area and into a somewhat safer place...for a moment you both took some time to regather yourselves and hold one another as things were getting to close each time you encounter one of these monsters.

 

You were afraid to know what else awaited you when you met up with Ada.

 

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...but I'm a little afraid what else is hiding out in here." You mention.  
"Don't worry were gonna get out of here." Leon said.  
"I know but..." You started.  
"(Y/N) I told you didn't I? We're all getting out of here alive. And the bastards that did this won't get away with it." Leon tells you.  
"I know...I just-" You started again but was stopped.

 

Leon didn't like it that you were doubting your survival and finally had enough, leaning in close he pressed his lips to yours in a gentle yet firm kiss. It took you by surprise but you did of course return the kiss and kissed him back.

 

Pulling away you could feel your cheeks heat up a bit.

 

"Sorry I just..." Leon said but didn't know how to finish.  
"No no it's okay, I actually didn't mind." You smiled a bit.  
"Then...can I kiss you again?" Leon asked.  
"Go ahead." You smiled.

 

With a chuckle he cupped your cheek and leaned in once more, this time you leaned in as well meeting him half way as he kissed you once more. The kiss went on for a moment before you both pulled away and continued onward.

 

"Oh yeah...we still need to talk about that moment when you stood in front of that gun-shop owners gun when it was being pointed at me." Leon said.  
"Yeah about that...I acted quick so..." You tried to explain.  
"Don't do that again okay? I don't know what I would do if you got killed because of me." Leon says, holding your hand.  
"Sorry...I just wanted to protect you like you've protected me." You mumble.

 

Since this conversation was finally over and done with the both of you then now focused on getting to Ada, pulling the lever that would open the really large metal door you both waited until it opened enough for you to lean down and walk inside.

 

"Ada?!" You shout.  
"Ada, Where are you?!" Leon shouts.  
"Over here!" Ada shouts back.

 

Walking over to the area of where her voice was you both noticed her and jogged over to her side, seeing something sharp stuck in her leg you flinched. Ouch.

 

"I can't get it out." Ada tells you both.  
"I don't know if I should, uh..." Leon says.  
"Just do it. I can't walk like this." Ada says.  
"OK...It's gonna hurt." Leon warns.

 

While Leon helped her take it out you both some medical supplies that should help it for now.

 

"Here this should help." You said holding it out.  
"Thanks..." Ada replies.

 

As Leon treated Ada's wound you soon helped her up to her feet along with Leon, later the three of you walked slowly to the cable car to get to the lab - NEST just under your feet.

 

Good greif how much lower does Umbrella need to go to keep this secret...?

 

Once arrived Ada sat down, Leon got the thing moving and you were looking out the windows of the cable car. The two spoke for a moment before Leon joined you, moving his free hand and lacing his fingers between yours - holding your hand.

 

Ada noticed this and could see Leon was into you, she pretty much could see clearly that there was some sort of attraction between the two of you...so her plan to do whatever with Leon to get him to help her...trust her more was a bust though she did use the fact he was a gentleman to get him to do things for her.

 

So she turned to a different approach...

 

"You two are my last hope to finishing this case." Ada spoke up.  
"Ada, you said it yourself were not in this case." Leon said.  
"Look at me, I'm a liability now." Ada said.  
"Are you sure about this?" You asked.  
"Yes, now go you'll need this." Ada says, holding out the wrist band.

 

Leon reluctantly took the wrist band and walked with you to the door once the cable car arrived just outside the entrance of NEST. Looking back at Ada once more Leon lead you out of it and to the doors.

 

"Let's make this quick." Leon said.  
"Yeah, I for one am ready to get the fuck out of here." You said.  
"Makes two of us." Leon smiled.

 

Smiling back the two of you walked inside the lab and just across from you was the other door but with a blue sign, looks like you'd have to find some other wrist band to upgrade the one you have now.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking to your side you noticed a door without that screen on it, tapping Leon's arm to grab his attention you pointed to it, with not much of a choice you both walked inside turning your flashlights on and carefully searched the area hoping to find something to upgrade that wrist band.

 

"It's too quiet..." You whisper.  
"Much too quiet..." Leon replied in a whisper.

 

Entering the cafetiera proved to be a bad idea but unfortunatly you both didn't have much of a choice. Walking in there was about three or four zombies inside.  
"Just fucking great...." You sigh.

 

"Let's make this quick then." Leon told.  
"Agreed." You nodded.

 

Shooting them down you two ran to the ladder, honestly you were shocked how large the vents were...they were able to let a person just walk standing straight up.

 

"Never expected this." You mutter.  
"What?" Leon asked.  
"Usually vents are low and you have to crawl to get through...this one is large enough for us to just walk through." You commented.  
"Yeah well seems like Umbrella made it that way for some reason." Leon shurgged.  
"Let's not wait and find out...don't think we have the time anyways." You tell.  
"Yeah." Leon nods.

 

Leon jumped down first when you both reached the end of this area and helped you out when you jumped down he caught you. Holding you in his arms like a bride, he held you like that for a moment then placed you back on your feet.

 

"Alright let's see what's behind this door." You sigh.

 

When the door slid open you were met with another rather small room to explore, and a single zombie who looked like to be in some sort of military wear. Taking your shotgun out you silently took aim and shot it in the back of the head.

 

"Let's check out that last room and get the heck out of here so we can get that virus." Leon says.  
"Good idea..doesn't feel so welcome down here..." You shiver.

 

Walking towards the other room soon as the door slid open as well the room was empty, using your flashlights to shine light as you looked around it seemed like in a 'window' perhaps was a arm with a wrist band as well only difference was that it had a blue chip in it.

 

Carefully taking it out you handed it to Leon who quickly used it to upgrade the wrist band, finally being able to get the heck out of here with the stuff found and used the both of you ran the fuck out of there.

 

"Looks like that will do the trick to get us to the labs." You commented.  
"Yeah, let's go get that G-Virus for Ada and get out of here." Leon says.

 

Course you knew Ada was lying about being FBI still but it seems like Leon trusted her to a level as a someone who was surviving and trying to get out of this city alive as well. Sure you saw her as that but you still didn't trust her at all despite her helpful moments.

 

Walking through the slightly larger slide door you both came across the walkway with three doors and an elavator, this must be the area you'd have to go through to get to the lab area where the virus was.

 

"Now which one is it at?" You mutter.  
"West area." Leon says, holding up a report.  
"Huh alright then." You nod your head.

 

Leon used the wrist band to activate the bridge for you both to walk across. Once it reached the other side the two of you quickly walked across it and pretty much had to activate another...whatever waited for you both there would so make your skin crawl that's for sure.

 

Walking out of the lobby after checking the guns you two hand and reloading them if needed you both walked out of the lobby and into a dark room. Only to see a guy splat up on the window with some sort of...flower? vines? holding him up.

 

"Oh god...what the hell?" You asked, looking at him.  
"Look theres the other chip." Leon pointed out.  
"Well we do need it but how do we get the danm thing?" You ask.  
"Not sure but I think it has something to do with getting rid of those vines." Leon explained.  
"Great..." You sighed.

 

Entering a room where the door was having trouble opening due to some vines your fear went up a bit more as you both slowly looked around carefully, it wasn't until you reached almost the other side of the room when you heard these croacks, a vine like creature stood up slowly walking towards you both, Leon torched the thing and soon as it fell you both ran into the other room.

 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as your skin felt like it was crawling, shivering at just remembering it you knew that it would be a while before you didn't see those things again.

 

"Good god it's worse down here..." You whispered.  
"Yeah, so be careful alright?" Leon said.  
"I'll be fine." You smiled.  
"Good...cause I'll still need to know if you'll go on a date with me after all this." Leon teased.  
"Heh, keep that up rookie and you'll be waiting on the answer longer then you'd want it." You teased back.

 

It seemed that joking around and all helped you both push down the fear just a little bit, it also helped you both focus on a few tasks at hand despite it being a life or death situation at the moment.

 

"Okay...so how do we get rid of all that?" You asked, getting serious again.  
"Looks like this thing is the answer to it." Leon said, holding a cartridge in his hand.  
"Now we need to get to the place where we can get the solution." You said.

 

Up on the wall was a map on where you two could go get it, though the codes were rather odd since they didn't have actual numbers on it. Groaning you knew you'd both have to find it.

 

"Great more searching for codes...I'm so done with puzzles." You sighed.  
"The faster we find them the quicker we get the hell out of here." Leon said.  
"Yeah let's go." You replied.

 

Using the door to the Greenhouse you both soon found the door to the Drug Testing Lab, which honestly was right beside the room you two were just in a while ago. Leon found a trophy and on the bottom it had a code.

 

"Looks like we found the first one." Leon smiled.  
"Yeah but that depends on which one it is...there was two of them." You replied.  
"Well which ever it is we will have to just go through that first then find the other." Leon shrugged.  
"Best we stick together this time, not sure what would happen here if we were alone." You explained.  
"Guess your stuck with me again." Leon smiled.  
"Just go." You laughed.

 

First you both decided to go back to the room beside the testing lab put in the code you got, run back to the lab and figure out the solution. Once you got it the both of you ran out of the lab, to the ladder that lead somewhere else and carefully decided to explor it.

 

"Alright...what the hell is down here?" You mumbled.

 

Looking around you shined your flashlight and when your eyes landed on the wall you noticed some claw marks, oh great...those lickers must be down here as well. Warning Leon about this the two of you carefully walked around.

 

When one appeared you both stayed in the corner of a hall, far away from it and remained silent as you could be, only difference was that your breaths were rather shakey so you two slowly decided to walk around it, remembering that note that they were blind was helpful and actually saved you some bullets. Lucky for you two you both made sure those zombies down here as well stayed dead...and by dead you two blew their heads off with your shothguns.

 

Walking up to a wall where some sort of box like thing was to be kept you remembered the shape and took it out of your pouche. You took it before you both entered the lab where it was beside the dead man there.

 

"Keep an eye on those lickers I think I can do this." You whispered.  
"You sure?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah." You reply.

 

Just like before with the underground jail cell Leon stood back to back with you, he stood point to keep watch while you worked on it. You soon caught on when you saw the letters of what was read there.

 

'Huh...so I gotta match the letters then these two things for it to work...alright this should be easy.' You thought.

 

It took you about five minutes or so but finally you got the damn nobs to match up and soon you carefully placed it inside lighting the place up and unlocking some doors.

 

"Well that was easier then I thought..." You said.  
"Yeah but we got company." Leon said.

 

Turns out after that the licker looked around and tried to locate you both, having not much of a choice left you both had to take that single licker down, it was only when you ran into the cold room that another showed up.

 

"Shit! There's two here!" You sighed.  
"We'll take care of it after we freeze this solution alright?" Leon said.  
"Yeah best if we do that.." You nod.

 

Shivering once you two left the current two rooms you wasted no time to put the cartridge in the slot it needed to go in and it took about a minute or two when it was ready. Good...getting the hell out of this cold area was all you wanted at the moment.

 

"Got it, now let's go get this in and get that chip." Leon says.  
"Finally...were so close to getting out of here." You sighed.

 

Following after Leon you both did as you said you would, took care of the last licker that was in there and soon went for the stairs, course there was zombies and that vine like creature waiting for you but it wasn't anything you two couldn't put down.

 

"Almost there." Leon said.

 

Heading up the stairs and back into the lobby you both entered the same room before but of course went through the vine like room and once again put down those two creatures that would make your skin crawl no matter how many times you saw it.

 

Once inside the room just outside the Greenhouse Leon placed the cartridge in the slot he had taken it from the first time and it seemed to work the guy fell from the window and the last chip fell out of the wrist band.

 

"That did the trick." Leon says.  
"Alright let's get that chip and get the hell out of here." You said with a smile.

 

Going into the greenhouse while you got the chip Leon dealt with the last few of those vine creatures, once you grabbed the chip you looked up and saw the Tyrant again.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's down here too?!" You shout.  
"Who- What the fuck?!" Leon started to talk but saw what you meant.

 

Running to your side he grabbed your wrist and ran with you to the ladder that would take you both back down to that area where you could use the stairs to get to the lobby. Not knowing if that thing could still find you the two of you didn't waste anymore time with walking so you ran all the way back to the lobby and out of that area.

 

Taking a quick breather Leon used the new chip to once again upgrade the wrist band and opened the West area where the virus would be held. Finally you two were so close with getting it and getting the fuck out of here.

 

"Just one more area to go and were out of here." Leon says.  
"About time, I hate this place." You sighed.  
"Tell me about it, didn't expect him to be here." Leon replied.

 

Once the bridge to the West Area was conected you two walked across it and into the west area. Walking into a dark room on the wall to the right there was a small area where that box would have to be at again, sighing you took care of it while Leon watched the tape he found on one of those dead agents.

 

Placing the box in the slot once finished the lights turned on and the door on the left side lit up as well indicating that it would be open once you'd walk up to it. Perfect.

 

"The G samples are on the other side of that door." Leon said.  
"Is that what the video showed?" You asked.  
"Yeah." Leon nods.  
"Alright then, let's go get it." You replied.

 

Walking up to the door the two of you walked through a few areas were water was sprayed on you, then a area where it was slightly blowed to dry you off before the other door opened and you were in a rather creepy ass room. Some of the glass tanks held some experminets that Umbrella must've been doing...whatever it was you weren't into wanting to wait around and find out.

 

"Let's get that sample and get the hell out of here...this place gives me the creeps." You mentioned still looking around.  
"Yeah." Leon agreed.

 

Leon soon saw a single vital and picked it up, it was a blue container with some sort of liquid like substains in it.

 

"Huh. That was easy." Leon mutters.  
"Guess that's it." You said.  
"Yeah, now let's get back to Ada." Leon replied.

 

Great...sighing you followed after Leon, though you both wouldn't realize just what you'd have to face first...and one of you would get injured a bit bad from it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

||So to make the story a bit longer...should I add in the events Leon went through from the 'Darkside Chronicles' you know that mission with Krauser?? I mean it's just a few years later...||

 

Making your way through the doors and straight back on the platform you both came across to get to the lab with that virus just as you two were about to get the doors open and leave...the infected William arrived crashing through the roof.

 

"You again," Leon said, gun out.  
"Give me a break." You hissed out, gun out as well.  
"Move. He's mine." Annette says, limping over to your side.

 

Taking out some sort of small version of a chemical gun, taking two shots the mutated William fell to the ground. He seemed to be dead to the three of you, convinced you all enough to walk up closer to it.

 

"You called this thing 'William' why?" Leon asked.  
"It shouldn't have been like this...It's Umbrella's fault -this whole mess." Annette says.  
"You're Umbrella too. You're telling us you weren't involved in this?" Leon replied.  
"Yes...But we never meant for this to happen." Annette says, clearly upset by it all.  
"Then tell us everything right from the start," Leon said, walking to her.

 

From there she started to explain all that had happened before the city went to hell, it was surreal honestly but it did happen. You just couldn't pinpoint on why the hell these people even bothered with creating such things.

 

Then again you never understood even when you played the games from the beginning.

 

"We made the G virus, but we never intended this to-" Annette says but is interrupted.  
"You can spin it any way you want. Your still responsible." Leon says.

 

Suddenly a large mutated hand grabs Annette and seems to crush her a bit before throwing her to the wall. Evolving into something else that no longer had anything to make someone recognize him as once human.

 

"Annette!" You shout, running to her side.

 

Helping her up a bit you see that thing try to attack Leon but it misses as he keeps moving out of the way, then Annette hits a button on something. Red lights turn on as well as an alarm. Soon the platform under Leon and the monster slowly lowers.

 

"What are you doing?!" Leon asked.  
"We can't let him get away!" Annette says.  
"Then we'll take care of it..." You tell her, jumping down and joining Leon's side.

 

And so what seemed like the biggest and dangerous fight you and Leon faced down here began, shooting at the eyes on different parts of the body was difficult when it was a rampaging monster that would swing its claws around like some mad man.

 

"Dammit! We need to aim for the eyes!" You shout.  
"If he would stop moving it would be quicker." Leon sighed.

 

Next thing you knew you were trying to doge the incoming attack by this beast but became unsuccessful. Distinctive claw marks was slashed on your back, yelling out from the pain you fell forwards onto your stomach and groaned in pain.

 

Five somewhat deep long claw marks were across your back, the pain was unbearable.

 

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts, riddling the monster with bullets.

 

Trying to get up was hard when your back hurt like hell, you tried so many times to get back up to your feet but when the pain struck it made you fall back down as you lost some strength in your arms by how bad it was.

 

Getting frustrated you rolled to your side and fired back at the monster to at least do some damage yourself and help take it down. When it finally let out its 'dying' screams and fell over you sighed and let yourself go limp for the moment.

 

"(Y/N)! Are you okay...?" Leon asked.  
"All things considered...yeah but it hurts like hell." You groaned in pain.

 

Carefully turning you over the check your wounds he saw the claw like marks across your back, they were deep enough that Leon thought it may or may not leave scars. Helping you up to your feet he placed your arm up and over his shoulders while he held onto your waist walking to the lift using it to meet up with Annette again.

 

Leon brought you to the wall close to the lift to lean up on the wall while he checked on Annette, who was sitting on the ground supporting her own wound.

 

"Jesus that looks bad." Leon says, looking at it.  
"Feels worse, believe me." Annette replies.  
"Look, about what you said...I don't know how much we can believe it, but we're willing to--" Leon starts.  
"Just tell me you'll both destroy that G sample." Annette says.  
"No. It's evidence. It's going to the FBI." Leon says.  
"You trust that bitch?" Annette asked.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Leon asked.  
"She's not FBI, she's a mercenary. She's gonna sell it- The G-Virus is gonna go to the highest bidder." Annette says.  
"That's bullshit." Leon replies, not happy with the reveal.  
"I hope you're right...But if the G-Virus...gets into the wrong hands..." Annette says before passing out.

 

Leon couldn't believe it, so Ada was just using you both? He honestly thought that someone he met other then you were trying to stop Umbrella but it looks like it was just you, him and Claire who were actually the ones doing the right thing here.

 

"Let's get out of here, come on." Leon said, helping you up your arm over his shoulder again.  
"It kind of makes sense why she was so secretive...showing up at the right moments. Or why she'd just disappear suddenly." You mutter.  
"Can't believe I fell for it..." Leon sighed.  
"Your human, Leon. She fooled me too..." You sighed.  
"But you had a feeling she was lying right?" Leon asked.  
"Kind of...but I didn't want to assume since I thought she wanted to get out of the city alive as well." You said.

 

Sure that was a lie, you knew from the start about her but it wasn't like you could admit that. Cause then this would be the weirdest conversation ever...but also you were in to much pain to bother with thinking about that.

 

When you both reached the sliding door where the elevator was where you could escape you carefully took your arm off his shoulder stating you wanted to walk on your own since the pain was soon becoming numb...even though whenever someone would look at it your back was covered in blood...

 

Slowly walking up behind Leon you noticed Ada at the elevator using her gadget to hack the system and have it open for use.

 

"You know we were just thinking about you." Leon said, slowly walking forwards.  
"That makes all of us. I was getting worried." Ada spoke.  
"Y'know we make a good team, but I gotta ask you something." Leon started.  
"The ways clear. Please, tell me you two got it." Ada said, kind of ignoring him a bit.  
"Oh, we got it." Leon replied.  
"Let me verify the G sample and we'll get the hell out of here." Ada said, holding out her hand.  
"Before we do that...we ran into Annette. She claims your not FBI." Leon says moving his hand that held the sample away from her.  
"Oh, Leon...Why couldn't you just hand over the sample." Ada said, pulling her gun out on him.

 

Despite the pain on your back you quickly took out your gun and pointed at her, glaring right at the women and ignoring the pain your movements brought to your back.

 

"Because I realized, as much as I wanted to trust you...I didn't." Leon tells her, gun out as well.  
"I really hoped it wouldn't end up like this." Ada tells.  
"So that's all this was...We were just some pawns to you?" Leon asked.  
"Look, I am just doing my job." Ada says.  
"And I'm doing mine, so drop that damn gun! I'm taking you in!" Leon replies shouting a bit.  
"Ada just drop it..." You said carefully.  
"Hand over the sample, Leon. I don't want to hurt you or (Y/N)." Ada says.  
"Nothing you'd do would hurt me, Ada. I never trusted you." You said.

 

The walkway behind you and Leon soon gave out which made you both stumble a bit, though you both quickly stood your ground and regained your balance. However Leon soon lowered his gun glaring at Ada.

 

"Then you shoot me, but I don't think you can." Leon tells Ada.  
"She shoots you, Leon I'll shoot her...." You commented.  
"She won't do it, I can tell." Leon tells you.

 

What felt like minutes of Ada not being able to pull the trigger she soon lowered her weapon proving Leon right, lowering yours you still didn't trust this as you kept your guard up. Though not long later a gun shot rung within the area, blood coming out of Ada's shoulder.

 

Looking behind you, you saw Annette at the door from the other side with a gun raised then slowly lowered. But the platform under you three fell a bit, Ada fell over the side as Leon caught her, you on the other hand quickly grabbed the railing and held on as tight as you could.

 

"Ada!" Leon shouts.  
"Dammit..." You grunt.

 

When the sample fell Annette was content with that and fell over, meanwhile Leon was trying to keep a tight hold on Ada to keep her from falling. When he attempted to pull her up the platform under you all broke a bit shaking as it did.

 

"Shit..." Leon grunts.  
"Hold on...I'm almost there!" You said.

 

Sure Ada had used you two but she was still a human being, despite what she did you still wanted to prevent anymore death around you. Slowly crawling to the edge where Leon was you reached down.

 

"Ada give me your other hand." You said.  
"Forget it." Ada said.  
"Shut up we got you." Leon replied.  
"It's not worth it." Ada shook her head.  
"Idiot just give me your other hand and we'll help you up!" You shout.

 

Since she didn't reach her other hand up you helped Leon with holding her up by the arm Leon held. But just as you did so moments later her grip slipped and she fell into the darkness. Horrified at watching this you weren't sure what to do, though Leon regrettably got you both off the platform before you both would meet the same fate.

 

Leon stood there for a moment before helping you up to your feet and both of you taking the elevator down to escape. He kept himself busy by checking his guns then your back on how the wound was, sighing he knew he had to get something to be placed on it but at the moment he didn't have any medical herbs or spray.

 

"Your back looks bad..." Leon comments.  
"Feels worse as well." You sighed.  
"If only I had something to ease your pain I..." Leon frowns.  
"Leon..." You start.

 

Turning around you place your hand on his chest and smile a little bit.

 

"Listen I'm fine, yes it hurts but let's focus on getting out of here before worrying about my back. I know it might get worse if we don't find something but I promise I'll make sure to be careful from here on you." You explain.  
"Okay...but stay close to me." Leon says, hand moving to hold yours that was still on his chest.

 

Nodding at this the elevator soon reached the bottom and opened up to the room before you, ironically on the right side was some medical spray making you both chuckle at the so called 'luck' you had.

 

Leon quickly took it and sprayed it on your back, to which made your flinch and yelp in pain as it was pretty much cleaning the wound up and trying to heal it a bit. There wasn't time nor the sources to bandage it up and you weren't gonna wait around to do it since the place was about to blow up.

 

On the monitors though you saw Claire on them, she was down here as well?? Huh...

 

"Claire!" Leon shouts.  
"Leon? (Y/N)? Your both down here too!?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah. But the whole place is coming down. Listen to me. You need to get out. Fast." Leon says.  
"Yeah. There's a way out. We can make it. Where are you two now?" Claire asked.  
"We're almost out. We just got here actually." You replied.

 

But the connection was failing so you weren't sure if she heard you.

 

"Claire!? You still there?" Leon tried.  
"Leon? (Y/N)? Hey, Leon,(Y/N) you're breaking up..." Claire said, the video feed cutting in and out so you both couldn't hear what she might've said next.  
"Forget about us! Just get out of here!" Leon shouts.

 

After that you and Leon rushed the hell out of that room and began to slowly find your way out of that place, though all around you things started to blow up as the self destruction continued on. Minutes away to being complete...so there really wasn't anytime to waste.

 

With that in mind you and Leon shot a few creatures or zombies a few times and just ran not taking the sweet time to kill them like you've done before...though something else arrived...one thing that was a constant threat.

 

Mr. X, that damn Tyrant.

 

"Uh..Is this a fucking joke?" Leon said.  
"Come on! Leave us alone!" You hissed.

 

Not wanting to waste more time you both ran around the pathways as he slowly stalked you, heading through the doors and into a area with flames all over the place you both hurried out of that one and through a small room to another area with flames all over the place...however it was only when you were blocked off that he soon caught up and attacked both of you,

 

Grabbing Leon by the face and kicking you to the ground, you groaned in pain. Trying to get up to help Leon the Tyrant used his heavy foot and slammed it on your chest trapping you under. Yelling pain from your back and now your chest you tried to push him off but nothing worked he was very much stronger.

 

Oddly enough the area you were in had different areas where it was giving off small explosions making his grip on both of you slip. As the explosions continued and the platform under you gave out Leon and you both fell but quickly Leon brought you into his arms and took the fall himself to make sure you didn't get your back hurt even more then it already was.

 

"Come on, gotta keep going." Leon said, getting up and helping you as well.  
"Ugh can't wait to get the fuck out of here." You sighed.

 

Getting out of there you both came across a moving platform where you would be able to use to get to the bottom level, seeing something to put in the slot you both carried it and placed in it which activated the moving platform.

 

Just in time as well since everything was falling apart as well...so it seemed like time was really running out and fast...however that damn Tyrant returned and his arm pretty much had changed...with him landing on there with you two it seemed as if you would be forced to fight him off and survive until you got to the bottom.

 

"It's now or never..." You sigh.  
"Ready for this?" Leon asked.  
"Looks like I'll have to be." You replied.

 

Even though you both knew bullets from your guns wouldn't do much damage you needed it to try and by time. Sure a few shots to the head would make it take a knee but now it seemed more pissed then ever...

 

This was gonna be hard...

 

Using flash grenades and shooting at him did the trick for a moment but once you were out it was harder to decide what to do. But after a few moments you seemed to have lost your strenght to stand as the adrenarine you felt before was gone and you had fallen to the ground.

 

"(Y/N)! Get up!" Leon shouts.  
"I can't..lost some of my strength to." You groan.

 

It was because you ignored the pain in your back, seems like it got a bit worse when this fucker slammed you into the ground and stomping on you.

 

In an effort to protect you he stood over your body and began to shoot at the Tyrant, though after a moment some debrie fell on the platform around you as well as a huge case with a Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher in it.

 

"Where the did this come from!?" Leon asked.  
"Hell if I know but use it!" You shout, groaning as a wave of pain shot up your back.

 

Quickly picking it up Leon aimed it at the bastard and took a shot, one shot was all it took before the Tyrant was nothing but legs. Finally he was dead, just in the right timing as well since the moving platform reached the bottom.

 

"Let's get you up." Leon says, once again helping you up to your feet.  
"I wanna get the heck out of here." You sigh.  
"So do I, come on were really close." Leon says.

 

And so you began running out of that place, through the doors you saw a platform that soon showed a train passing by.

You needed to get on it.

 

"Leon we gotta get on that train!" You shout.  
"Come on!" Leon replies.

 

Running fast as you both could Leon first reached to hold onto the handle and pulled himself up on the side, reaching out to you he soon grabbed your hand just in time when the ground under you disappeared and quickly pulled you on as well.

 

All there was now were you two, with you sitting between his legs leaning up back on his chest as you both tried to slowly regain your breath. One of Leon's arms was wrapped around your waist to make sure you were safely in his hold.

 

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah...just give me a moment. How about you?" You asked.  
"My shoulder hurts but I'll live." Leon replies.  
"Oh good, heh we finally made it out huh?" You asked.  
"Yeah..." Leon nods.

 

You knew he felt guilt for Ada's 'death' so you reached up and let your hand carry his cheek, leaning onto him a bit more you nuzzled your face to his other cheek in hopes of giving him some sort of comfort.

 

"You still haven't given me that answer." Leon says, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Hm?" You mutter.  
"You said you'd think about going out on that date with me." Leon smiled.  
"Oh that, well we are making it out of here alive...so yeah I'll go out with you on that date." You smiled, kissing his cheek.  
"Cool." Leon smiled.

 

For a moment you both sat there letting it all sink in that were alive and actually escaped that hell. For you it was surreal that you actually was stuck in all this...and you actually started to fear you'd be forced out.

 

"Let's get inside." Leon said.  
"Yeah..." You nod.

 

Getting up Leon seemed to have kept his hold on your hand when you both had gotten up to your feet and walked inside the train, seeing Claire and a young girl with her who was wearing her red jacket.

 

"Leon!? (Y/N)!?" Claire smiled.  
"Hey..." Leon replied.  
"I see you made it as well." You smiled.  
"We all made it." Leon stated.  
"Just like I said we would." Claire replied.  
"Who's this?" Leon asked, looking at the little girl.  
"This is Sherry." Claire introduces her.  
"Ok." Leon replies.  
"Hey, Sherry. My names (Y/N)." You introduce yourself with a smile, crouching down to her height.

 

Before the four of you could chat about anything peacefully the train lurched around violently.

 

Damn what now?!

 

"What was that?" Claire asked.  
"I don't know...I'll go. You two take care of Sherry." Leon said.  
"Are you sure?" You asked, sending him a worried look.  
"I'll be fine, besides I do owe you that date." Leon smiled, winking at you before going to the other cart of the train.

 

For a moment Claire teased you about the reveal but soon you both arrived to see the cart Leon was on completely was trashed and a rather horrifying thing...or whatever it was had been sitting in front of Leon.

 

"LEON!!!" You shout.  
"We've gotta lose that car!" Claire shouts.

 

Looking down you and Claire worked together in forcing the metal plate connecting to cover something up and tossed it out. While you shined your flashlight for Claire to see she quickly kicked at the lever that connected the two cars together and soon as it was off Leon picked up a pipe with a sharp end and stabbed it through the eye of the monster before him.

 

"Fuck you." Leon muttered.

 

Pulling it out Leon fell back, Claire grabbed his hand while you helped her bring Leon over to the car you all were in. Once he was safely on the four of you watched as the car slowly was left behind and the flames from the destruction of the lab soon covered both that car and the monster.

 

Once the train reached outside relief finally set in as the four of you walked down the open road not really knowing where to go but knew that anywhere at the moment was better then back at that city.

 

"So are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sherry asked you and Leon.  
"Ah well...we uh..." You started.  
"We actually um..." Leon tried to say something.  
"Those two haven't gone on their first date, Sherry. But I'm sure after all this they will." Claire smirks.  
"Claire!" You groan embarrassed.

 

Claire just laughed and the four of you continued on with walking down the road, when Sherry noticed a truck driving towards the four of you, however with the hell you all been through you guys didn't trust anything or anyone for the moment so you and Claire took Sherry to the side of the road to make sure it wasn't some maniac.

 

Turns out to be just some asshole who stuck up his middle finger as he drove by.

 

"Well, he was friendly." Leon joked, laughing a bit.  
"So..is it over?" Claire asked.  
"I don't know. But if it's not, we'll stop it. Whatever it takes." Leon says.  
"Yeah. You damn right we will." Claire says.  
"Hell yeah." You agree as well.  
"Long as we stick together, we'll be fine. Come on." Leon says.

 

And with that Leon held one of Sherry's hands while Claire held the other...course you held Leon's other has as well and things got a bit awkward when Sherry said something else.

 

"Hey! You two can adopt me!" Sherry says.  
"A-Adopt you?!" You ask.  
"Uh..." Leon says afterwards.  
"Let them go on their first date first." Claire laughs, teasing you two again.

 

Walking along the road Sherry continued on with speaking which wasn't much of a problem to you, she was a kid and honestly this moment was what you four took the chance to get to know one another.

 

Especially you and Leon.


	7. Chapter 7

When the four of you continued on wards Claire soon had left to set off to find her brother elsewhere that she believed Chris was. With promises to keep in touch it had now been just the three of you.

 

"So now what?" Sherry asked.  
"We keep moving forward." Leon says.  
"Not sure if there will be another city for miles..." You sigh.  
"At the moment this is all we can do, and if a hotel is around we can always get a room to rest." Leon explains.  
"Better then nothing." You shrug.

 

Only in the end it didn't turn out that way, not long after the three of you were picked up by the US government who had seemed to take action on the outbreak. With no choice but to get on the chopper and wait for it to arrive.

 

For you it was a rather nerve racking ride, sure they helped patch up your back the best they could but you felt rather...tense when they spoke or looked at you. You weren't sure what they were gonna do but you did know it wouldn't be something pretty.

 

Nervous at the feeling Sherry cuddled up to your side as you held her in your arms, she moved really close to you as you held her there in some form of comfort. Leon noticed your nervousness and placed his hand on your leg, when you looked over at him he smiled a bit. Silently tell you that things would be alright, that he'd never let anyone harm you or Sherry.

 

That actually helped a lot...until the three of you got separated, course not without some shouting and restraint.

 

In one room you were alone with a light on you and a camera...

 

In another Leon was in the same boat as well...

 

"Did you have anything to do with what happened in Raccoon City?" A voice asked.  
"What!? No!" You replied.  
"You do realize we have the authority to do as we please with you? You, that man and the little girl." The voice said.  
"Keep her out of all this! She's just a little girl." You pleaded.  
"A little girl with the G antibody...so look if you wish for this to work out peacefully. You have no choice...work for us." The voice said.

 

Honestly you weren't sure how long you'd be stuck in the game, you were surprised it took this far and nothing happened to return you home. Looking at the floor you thought about their offer for the moment before looking back up.

 

"You swear to me on your life Sherry will be safe?" You asked.  
"We promise." The voice said.  
"Fine...but only if you keep her safe, I don't want her in this anymore then she has. That girl deserves a normal life." You explain.

 

And from there you became an agent for the US government...even though you were rather young for one you knew if this was to keep Sherry safe and have a normal and happy life you would endure the future that would be to come.

 

Moments later you were lead out of the room and to another where Leon and Sherry were waiting, when the door closed their gaze turned towards your direction. Sherry was first to react as she jumped out of her seat and ran to you.  
With a smile you crouched down and hugged her when she ran into your arms.

 

"Hey, kiddo." You mumble.  
"I didn't know if you'd come back." Sherry says.  
"I'll always come back to you, Sherry." You replied, ruffling her hair with a smile.

 

She giggled then when Leon walked over she let you two talk, though Leon could only smile and bring you into his arms, hugging him back you smiled as you closed your eyes as this man held you close and tight making you feel safer then you had been in the city you all escaped alive.

 

"I got a bit of news." Leon said.  
"Oh? And what might that be?" You asked.  
"They asked me to work for them. And I accepted." Leon told.  
"Oh really? They asked me the same thing, and I agreed as well. Looks like your stuck with me for a while longer." You smirked.

 

Leon chuckled and shook his head, he didn't mind besides you two did have a date to go on soon but first he knew it would be best for both of you to heal yourselves up and make sure Sherry was in a safer environment.

 

**4 Years Later, 2002**

 

A women in her twenties was getting ready for her new mission within her apartment, after a quick shower and drying her body and hair she dressed up but not without seeing the five scars across her back just proof that she was a survivor.

 

It also reminded her of the fact she, Sherry and even Claire kept in constant contact. Claire became a best friend for her while Sherry was more like a little sister she needed to protect, and every time she was able to see either one of them they either went out for coffee or to places to have a good time together.

 

Not really having the time to think about this all day she ended up sighing shaking her head and resumed getting ready, her partner would pick her up soon to meet up with another to move the mission along.

 

"Alright lets get this over with.." You mumble.

 

Strapping your gun hostler to your leg and attached it to your belt on your pants on both sides. Grabbing the knife case and placing it on the small of your back you soon packed up some medical supplies as well as extra bullets.

 

After all that you tied your hair up in a ponytail then before leaving you grabbed your finger less gloves and just as you finished putting them on Leon knocked at the door. Opening it you smiled and the both of you hugged then kissed one another before pulling away.

 

"Still beautiful." Leon smiled.  
"Come on you sap, we got a mission with Krauser." You replied.  
"Yeah let's go, we gotta meet up with him at base then we will be heading there by helicopter." Leon explains.

 

Nodding you lock your door behind you before following him downstairs and to his car, the ride there was rather long so you both either listened to music or talked about your future events you'd both like to go on.

 

Course it would have to be small things as you both quickly realized years before this job takes up loads of time...and at anytime it wanted as well.

 

Once arriving Leon pulled up into the parking lot and parked his jeep, both of you walked out where a man dressed in a suit greeted you both and explained a bit about the mission you two were gonna be going on soon with Krauser.

 

A man who went by the name of Javier Hidalgo, according to the reports and sightings he has been known for the ties he has with Umbrella and not long after a couple of missing girls have come to attention it was believed that a virus could be the cause and it was something the government didn't want to risk.

 

So sending you, Leon and Krauser to the scene quickly seemed to be like there best bet.

 

After a quick debrief the three of you were sent on a chopper and took a ride to a South American village where he was spotted to be at. However to make sure he didn't know you three were arriving you took the long way through a beautiful forest to meet up with your guide.

 

'Javier Hidalgo...A man equally famous for his extravagant lifestyle. Following his sudden disappearance we found out that he had attempted to approach Umbrella. Just what are you up to know, Javier?' Leon thought, looking at the pictures.

 

A snake was slithering up behind Leon and was about to attack him for a bite, though a knife went straight through its head.

 

Jack Krauser, a buff man who was joining the couple on this mission.

 

"So, you two think B.O.W's actually exist? Oh wait, you two said you faced them before, huh?" Krauser asked, tossing the water bottle to Leon.

 

'This is our first mission with Krauser. He's a solider with the U.S Special Operations Command. And has quite the resume of accomplishments in the field. But to him, after all he's been through, B.O.W's , Cryptid...They're all the same.' Leon thought, drinking some water.

 

You on the other hand was sitting on a fallen tree branch, taking your hat off you wiped the sweat from your forehead. Taking a sip of your own water you clipped it to your belt.

 

'My relationship with (Y/N) since we met actually went well, after a few dates we started to date and now the US government had put us up as partners for every mission they had planned to assign us on...though this is the first time we had another person with us on the job.' Leon thought.

 

Getting up to your feet you smiled at Leon as you placed your hand back on knowing you couldn't take a break for to long, the mission needed to be first.

 

"Our guide is in a village up ahead. He'll take us to Amparo where Javier is hiding out. Come on, let's move." Krauser says.

 

And so the three of continued forward to where you would be able to see some buildings fro afar indicating you were close. Once arriving it was rather odd that there wasn't a single person around...usually you'd expect a place like this to have loads of people going about their days...

 

You didn't like the feeling you had.

 

"Pretty quiet around here..." Krauser said.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this..." You mutter.  
"Where is everyone?" Leon asked.

 

Not long after though you all heard a report on the fact that about up to 50 young girls have gone missing, however, it wasn't just the young girls that seemed to have gone missing. It seemed as if the villagers as well.

 

Krauser soon mentions that the area you three were in had smelt like death, considering this man had been through a lot of stuff before you ever met him you never questioned it. Though when a man showed up he tried to approach the man and get some information out it turned out this man turned into an undead.

 

After Leon put him down you walked up to the body to make sure, and sure enough, there was a bite mark on the side of his back with blood covering some of his shirt. Sighing you shook your head.

 

"He's been bitten...so he's turned. Not sure how but I think the other villagers are as well." You tell.  
"So this is what Umbrella's virus can do, huh?" Krauser asked.  
"Yeah. But there was something different about this one." Leon says.  
"Not sure if I can put my finger on it but I agree, this one is different." You said, standing up.

 

Seems like these things had perfect timing as more arrived forcing you, Leon and Krauser to hurry the hell out and find that guide to get out of this village...but you still wondered what the heck happened here and how these people turned so suddenly.

 

Another attack? You weren't sure...though you had a feeling you'd figure it out soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

||A/N: Okay so before you people complain on a certain part that didn't happen in the 'Operation Javier' part I'll say that this is how I view what could've happened if a female role was with these two. I mean who wouldn't want to comfort the girl as she goes through all that in the game??||

 

After escaping the place you three walked through a area that seemed to be something like a market place where the people who lived there might've bought food for their families for the day..but now it was eerily quiet out there which didn't sit right with you.

 

One of the suppose dead bodies attacked Krauser, Leon however quickly helped him out and shot the undead in the head killing it. When he heard you yell it startled him as he knew you were in trouble but you quickly dealt with it as by the time he turned around you had shot the three undead.

 

"You alright, (Y/N)?" Leon asked, hand on your shoulder.  
"Yeah...they just surprised me." You sighed.

 

Nodding his head Leon patted your shoulder a few times before the three on you continued onward, you knew this part of your job would be considered normal for both you and Leon soon but it wasn't natural for that to be a normal case...but that was gonna be your life now so you had to deal with it.

 

Continuing on wards the three of you kept seeing dead bodies here and there, as well as some pools of blood. It wasn't as bad as you saw at Raccoon City but it still was a bad thing to see and have done to a village.

 

"Oh god..." You whispered.  
"This is bad." Leon comments.  
"Let's keep moving." Krauser says.

 

Doing so more of those undead arrived and the three of you took them down just more came, Leon suggested they get the heck out of there but the ally was cut off from them so they had to jump over from the boxes that were stacked there, thankfully they were able to hold their weight.

 

Once all three of you were over you took a short moment to catch there breath.

 

"This is one hell of a mess we're in." Krauser commented.

 

But just as they were ready to keep going another zombie broke through the wooden wall and knocked you over, it toppled onto your and tried to bite at you.

 

"Get off me!" You shout.  
"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts, shooting it.  
"These guys sure are hungry!" Krauser comments.  
"Not time to joke around!" You shout.

 

Krauser held his hands up in a attempt to apologize, honestly he didn't think it would rub you the wrong way since in the past you two developed a brother-sister type like bond while working for the same place, heck he trained you on a few things as well so the close bond was there.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you upset." Krauser says.  
"It's fine...just don't joke like that with these things." You sighed.  
"These things are hiding everywhere, huh?" Krauser asked.  
"Seems like it." Leon replies.

 

Just as you walked out a metal door to the right two giant spiders were on the walls, freaking out you screamed and quickly you three shot at them. Seems like B.O.W's were here as well and not just the zombies.

 

Great...

 

"So that was a B.O.W too, huh?" Krauser asked.

 

Three undead somehow broke through the other door and tried to get at the three of you, but of course you three acted quick and shot them down. Krauser noticed the tattoos on their bodies...seems like they were Javier's men. Which meant Javier must be doing something with the virus.

 

Soon you arrived at a place where houses were over top a lake, even here no one was around. There was this feeling that whatever was in the village must've been here as well...and sadly your guide wouldn't be alive if something such as what you were facing at the moment took place.

 

"Not sure who here can survive whatever happened honestly." You commented.  
"Who knows. But I've got my doubts about our guide, still being alive." Krauser said.  
"Yeah, we'll be dead too if we're not careful." Leon replies with.

 

Walking down the wooden path that was above the waters you guys were on high alert, checking a certain house proved to be a wrong move when more of them arrived. It felt like there was no damn end to these things so to save bullets you all kept moving on.

 

The bridge to the other side of this area was broken off, Krauser said the river must've broken it. Though what you all didn't expect was piranhas to be in the damn waters and since they jumped out and attacked you shooting them was hard but since there was three of you it ended up quite easy.

 

But more of those things continued to chase after you, so with not much of a choice you three ran through a window to get inside a different home. Though a giant spider was up in the roof of the house, killing it quickly you three walked out from the place through the door.

 

Across the bridge the three of you heard painful groans coming from another house just across. Looking at one another you all make your way inside and it was noticed to be your guide but he didn't look so good...

 

Both you and Krauser ran up to the guy and could clearly see he was injured badly, blood was all over the the place under him.

 

"That's our guide. What happened?" Krauser asked.  
"That girl..." He painfully spoke.  
"A girl...? What girl?" Krauser.  
"She brought devils to this village. She escaped from Javier's mansion. I helped her. But then she..." The man said but soon had passed.  
"Javier's mansion? Wait, where is she now? Hey!" Krauser asked but no answer.

 

Apparently this girl escaped from Javier's mansion...looks like you'd have to search for her. Since the guide was dead looking for this girl was the best bet all things considered since she escaped from there.

 

"There should be a boat over by the church, let's check it out." Leon suggested.  
"Yeah if were gonna get there it might just be by boat." You sigh.

 

With that plan in mind the three of you walk over to the broken up wall and just as you were about to leave Krauser sees something in the corner of his eye making a sound he alerted both you and Leon but once you turned around...the body of the guide was gone.

 

"Something in the water. It took him!" Leon says.  
"We're defiantly not alone here either..." You say.

 

Just as you said that a toad like creature jumped out of the hole forcing you guys to kill it, carefully walking out you looked around and saw that the water levels were getting higher then it had been when you first walked through...any higher and you'd be in more trouble then you already were.

 

Cause it gave those B.O.W's who lived in these waters the advantage to attack more easier.

 

Deciding on a path way to get to that church proved to be a little bit hard since some zombies were there as well and a few of those mutated frogs. Course it was still the right path to take as the church was just up ahead so you three quickly walked towards it but was nearly attacked by some other B.O.W.

 

It nearly got you but Leon quickly pulled you out of the way, for the moment he held you close to his chest as your breath was quick it took a short moment before you regained your composer and took a step to the side.

 

"What the hell was that!? Where did it go?" Krauser asked.  
"I think it's gone." Leon said.  
"You alright, (Y/N)?" Krauser asked.  
"Yeah...I'm fine." You reply.

 

Whatever that was it was gone, the three of you attempted to walk in the church more of those mutated frogs appeared more then two actually but you three soon heard some sort of noise coming from inside the church though when you walked in you didn't expect what you saw.

 

Inside the church the floor was torn up in a few places, on one side a girl was sitting down with her eyes closed as she sang a song. She seemed really into it as she didn't notice the B.O.W beside her as if it was listening to her singing.

 

"Leon, (Y/N)..." Krauser whispered, nodding to the thing.

 

Looking over to where Krauser was meaning you and Leon looked at one another and tried to be as quiet as you could you pointed your guns at it, ready to shoot but it seemed like it heard your guns lock up in place for a shot since the girl soon fainted and the beast was ready to attack.

 

This thing was huge you weren't even sure what the hell to call it! Whatever was you guys weren't sure where you shoot as it wasn't something you faced before.

 

"Shit! Where do I shoot?" Leon asked.  
"This thing is huge! How the hell are we suppose to kill it!?" Krauser asked.  
"Hell if I know but just what the fuck is this thing?!" You yell.

 

And with that the three of you began shooting bullets at it, however it seemed as if not much damage was done. This wasn't going as you had hopped but Leon suggested you three would have a better chance out in the open..

 

"It's just gonna end up using the waters as a hiding ground." You said.  
"Where it go!?" Leon asked.  
"There!" Krauser said.

 

Soon as he did it jumped out and shoved Leon down, all three of you shot at it and when it moved Leon quickly got out of the way. Not long later you three shot at the wall of the church using the bell to fall on it's head. Once it fell the creature ran off back into the waters.

 

"We did it!" Leon says.  
"Yeah, but let's check on that girl." You suggested.

 

Rushing back inside the girl was still there laying like she had when she fainted.

 

"Leon, (Y/N), what the hell is going on here? Have you two fought these things before?" Krauser asked.

 

After both of you didn't reply and he just saw you two look at one another, silently asking if you should tell him everything he continued on.

 

"Look...Fill me in. I need to know what you've both been through. Everything." Krauser said.

 

After that the both of you explained everything you went through within Raccoon City, you even showed a part of your scar on your back to prove it only lifting part of your shirt where Krauser clearly could see five like marks across it.

 

Though in the end he just silently listened, not sure how to react or respond but he did comment on the scars you received and knew this was no joke, this fight against B.O.W's was a real threat..as it was no fun and games nor fake.

 

'Having that scar on her back must make her memories of that city return every time she sees it....' Krauser thought.

 

Krauser saw you as a little sister so when he saw a bit of the scars it pissed him off to no ends, knowing that those scars were bothering you he wanted to make sure you wouldn't get anymore on this mission.

 

During the rest of the way on the boat you three had thought it would be best to take the girl with you and so once she was on the three of you left and soon traveled across the waters on the boat, Leon took control of it while Krauser looked around keeping watch and hoping to find the mansion.

 

Soon the girl woke up finding herself on the boat with three people who were pretty much strangers to her, quickly getting up she was afraid but the three of you quickly explained.

 

"You don't have to worry. You're fine. We're not going to hurt you." Leon says.  
"We're the ones that saved you." Krauser cut in.  
"Are you alright?" Leon asked.  
"So you're the girl, huh? The one from Javier's mansion?" Krauser asked.  
"Krauser!" You sighed, shaking your head.  
"The people in the village, what happened to them?" The girl asked.  
"They're all dead." Krauser replied.

 

She closed her eyes looking remorseful, placing your hand on her shoulder you spoke up.

 

"Hey, it's okay." You tried to comfort her.  
"We're here on a mission looking for an American who had contacted Javier about a virus. We need to find Javier. And we were hoping you could take us to Amparo." Leon explains.

 

The girl nodded her head and she guided you all through the river to a place where water was flowing out stating she escaped through there. Well looks like you'd have to detour around to find this man.

 

Getting into the water channel the now group of four slowly made your way through the place, seemed like the only place to get out of there.

 

"You...haven't told us your name yet." Leon says.  
"Manuela." She says.  
"Pleased to meet you, Manuela. Now from here on out, I need you to be more careful, alright? You must do as we say, no matter what." Leon tells her.  
"That means stay close if you wanna get out alive, kid." Krauser says.  
"Yes." Manuela says.  
"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." You said, smiling a bit at her.

 

Walking up to large area filled with water you all carefully jump down and in, though there was a platform under you it was a bit hard to see where it was however you four noticed those damn fish and moved around while shooting them to not get bit, not only that but zombies were here.

 

Not wasting anymore time the four of you escaped from here, getting inside an area where the door could be closed the four of you took a moment to rest. However what troubled you guys was how this girl was able to escape with all these things around...but it seemed like to hear they weren't there when she did leave.

 

Manuela offered to guide you around inside since she did comment it was like a maze ahead but what made you sigh was that there was still undead even inside here quickly taking action you, Leon and Krauser dealt with them and soon Manuela took you all to a place where a set of stairs were.

 

"Where are we?" Leon asked.  
"I came down those stairs." Manuela explains.

 

Looking up you were unsure where it would lead to, even if you didn't want to know you had no other choice since there was a mission to be done. Walking forwards the four of you climbed up the stairs though not without being attacked by some sort of skinny ass creature..not one but two.

 

Running inside through the door that you all saw the door was soon closed and you weren't really sure what else would show up...looking to the side about five undead arrived and like always you three quickly dealt with them however when you were given the time to actually look around there were doors to different rooms on the sides.

 

Just what was this place...?

 

Suddenly a door was shoved open, making Manuela scream and hid behind you holding onto your back. Leon was quick enough to shoot them both then looked towards her.

 

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.  
"I'm fine." Manuela replies.  
"Alright, just stay close behind me then." You suggested.  
"Okay..." Manuela nods.

 

Staying close up to the walls made it all the easier to check if anything was down the halls, on the left nothings was there but you knew not to get comfortable quick as things like these were of course going to pop up out of nowhere or just suddenly.

 

Krauser was about to open the door to a room across from where Leon was standing when Manuela warned both you and Leon about the creatures. More spiders and the mutated frogs, moving the girl behind you you took care of a few of them before the three of you ran inside the other room and dealt with the many mutated frogs.

 

"These bastards just won't give up!" Leon said.  
"Good ol' Javi really doesn't want us get tin passed this dam, huh!?" Krauser asked.  
"Good greif this is getting annoying!" You hissed.

 

Continuing on wards it was starting to get frustrating as a few more zombies were blocking the way not letting you all through.

 

"Then it's time to kick some ass!" Leon shouts.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." You smirk.

 

Taking this on you decided to shoot a few in the head then run forwards and kick the rest down while the guys dealt with finishing them off by bullets. With the last round house kick you gave the zombies were down for the count for the moment.

 

Leon walked over and smiled.

 

"That's my girl." Leon said to you.  
"Well someone has to take care of things." You teased.

 

With a chuckle Leon takes point and so the four of you walk forwards again, though not without taking care of the rest of the mutated frogs behind you.

 

"Well that wasn't so bad." Krauser comments, patting your shoulder as he walked forwards.

 

Knowing you had to continue onward you all came up to a place with multiple areas to go through. Not knowing which way to go Manuela shows the right way and so you three follow her. Not a surprise there was more zombies which of course you all took care of.

 

After fighting B.O.W after each one you guys had no choice but to keep getting the heck out of the rooms. Not wanting to waste up all your bullets. Manuela lead you to a passageway she found that would lead you all out.

 

"So Javier's mansion is close, then." Krauser says.

 

As you four were walking Manuela began to ask about something but soon stopped as if she didn't want to know, letting it go you four walked into the elevator and took it up. Once the doors opened you four walked out to the area where the water flowed.

 

"I don't like it, it's to quiet." Krauser says.  
"We're being watched." Leon said, looking at the camera.  
"We better keep our guard up...not sure what to expect down here." You said.

 

When attacked by the damn fish again you and Leon jumped in the water to get Manuela but more of the B.O.W's were attacking you both so Krauser got her, leaving you two to grab at the ladder but you slipped shouting at the shock of it you weren't really dragged off for long as quickly Leon grabbed your wrist.

 

"You alright, (Y/N)?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, let's just get out of here quick." You sighed.

 

Nodding he helped you grab at the ladder again and let you climb up first before he followed, he wanted to make sure you'd be alright as he didn't want anything bad to happen to you due to the fact for the past four years he could see the scars on your back effected you more then you let on.

 

But just as you two got out two giant spiders appeared though they were killed by both Leon and Krauser as you held Manuela when it was clear you sighed and helped her up to her feet, thanking you guys you decided to continue onward.

 

However things started to attack you guys and as Manuela got scared she ran off, dealing with these things you guys quickly ran into the room where rather large gears were turning it was a bloody mess.

 

"She's not here," Leon says.  
"Manuela!?" You and Leon call out.

 

After dealing with a few more zombies you three hear her singing, looking at one another you walked over to where her singing was coming from and found her.

 

"L-Leon? (Y/N)?" Manuela asked.  
"Are you alright? Thank god your okay." Leon says.

 

Manuela ran over to you and hid her face on your shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her you patted her head as she held her bandaged arm.

 

"I'm so sorry. I got scared and I-I..." Manuela apologizes.  
"What were you singing for, kid? You really wanna draw attention to yourself right now?" Krauser scolded her.  
"At night, whenever I got scared of the dark, my mother would sing to me," Manuela explains.  
"You were signing that at the church too, right?" Leon asked.  
"Um..." Manuela replied but didn't continue on.  
"It's not safe here, we should keep moving," Krauser says.  
"Manuela..." A man's voice spoke up.  
"Wait, I know that voice," Krauser says.  
"It's Javier!" Leon says.  
"Please, my dear. Come home." Javier says over the intercom  
"Father!" Manuela says.  
"What!?" Krauser asked.

 

But after that Manuela just runs off, this was shocking this girl was Javier's daughter?! Well, that didn't matter at the moment you three needed to go after her to make sure nothing bad would happen to her.


	9. Chapter 9

||A/N: Okay so I think there will be only 10 chapters for this book, afterwards I'll need some help on thinking of a title idea for the RE4 book. If you guys have idea's by all means send them in, but until then it will seem like the stories will be on hold until we or I come up with the title and also have the first chapter written...not sure when it will be posted but since a lot of you wanted it that book will indeed come along but like I said I need a bit of help on deciding it's title so yeah. Anyways enjoy this chapter I decided to post early! (mostly because I can't seem to fall asleep....)||

 

At the moment your objective for now was to catch up with Manuela and make sure she was safe, however more damn zombies got in your way. Getting tired of this you three shot them all down. More came from behind you three it was getting insane at just how many were there.

 

You three needed to get out of there quick!

 

Finally able to get out of the place you walked up to a water tunnel where Manuela was just standing there looking up at her father.

 

"Javier!" Leon shouts.  
"Manuela. All of this I've done for you. You need only to follow my directions for fifteen years. This will prevent the transformation. But please, my dear. You must be patient!" Javier explains.

 

Just as he spoke loud sounds came from above you all, making you three look up.

 

"What the!?" Krauser says.  
"The man who gave us the Veronica virus told me it would work." Javier continues on.  
"The Veronica virus!?" Leon asked.  
"What the hell is that?" You asked.  
"These Americans cannot save you, my dear. Only I, your father, can help you now!" Javier says.

 

Soon large amounts of water arrived and crashed right into the three of you, Leon quickly grabbed a hold of you and held you close as the water current forced you guys elsewhere.

 

"Leon! (Y/N)!" Manuela shouts, jumping in the water.  
"Manuela! Manuela!" Javier shouts.

 

Next thing you knew you heard faint voices calling out your name, as well as the feeling of being shaken a bit, when your hearing cleared up you recognized the voices of Leon and Krauser.

 

"(Y/N)! Come on babe wake up!" Leon shouts.  
"Dammit kid get up!" Krauser growls.

 

Slowly your eyes opened to see their faces over you, when their expressions softened the two guys helped you sit up.

 

"Ugh...that sucked." You sighed.  
"Well that was a nice refreshing dip, eh?" Krauser asked.  
"Shut up." You laughed a bit.  
"We need to find Javier!" Leon says.  
"Let's get going, can't waste anymore time." You replied.

 

As you three slowly moved forward more mutated monsters arrived and soon sneaky comments were made between you three which made you shake your head and wondering how you got stuck with these two.

 

"Honestly how'd I get stuck with you two here?" You asked.  
"Well little girl the mission is what." Krauser says.  
"And your dating me." Leon smirks.  
"Ha.Ha very funny." You sighed but smiled.

 

After a few more bad jokes between you three continuing on ward, getting the heck out of there and into a now dark hallway was alright until a mutated monster shocked you making you fall over and the guys shooting it dead.

 

"Little jumpy are you?" Krauser asked.  
"Don't expect things in the dark..." You sighed, standing up.  
"Even after all this time?" Leon asked.  
"Not used to this work, don't know when I'll ever be." You sighed.

 

Changing the subject of the conversation it soon went on the fact that Manuela was Javier's daughter, nothing of that was in the report but honestly you three weren't after her you were after her father so she wasn't in trouble...and in your mind she never asked for any of this at all she was innocent.

 

Coming to an area you seemed to have been before just in a different area the water had risen tremendously which was proof enough you had to get the fuck out of there and find Manuela as well as her father quickly.

 

Walking through the door there came three hall ways to different areas, on the slim of guessing you took the straight forward route and slowly made your ways down. Killing more zombies to turned to the left just as Krauser checked the door but it was locked, sighing you guys went back around hoping for a unlocked door.

 

Going down the straight hallway you three were finally outside, nice to get some fresh air as you looked at the view from the railing. Beautiful view of the mountains and trees you wondered who would want to destroy this place and why?

 

"Everything alright?" Leon asked.  
"I don't understand why someone would want to destroy this beautiful place..." You sigh.  
"Well we're here to stop it so don't let it get to you kid." Krauser says, ruffling your hair.

 

You smiled a bit and nodded, Leon though was a little jealous that someone else could easily cheer you up however he knew you only had eyes for him and Krauser was more of a older brother figure that you seemed to need.

 

Following them up the stairs you all came across a door once more that lead somewhere else inside, not sure where it would lead to and what was waiting inside you three carefully made your way around.

 

However as soon as you walked in and turned around to make sure nothing was there, two over grown cockroaches were there, you yelled and all three of you made quick action to shoot them down. After that you shivered and made a sound of disgucst.

 

"Ugh...I'm starting to think there's more monsters like these around here." You commented.  
"Something tells me your right." Leon replies.  
"Never thought I'd see all that." Krauser says.

 

No one said much after that as you three continued on wards. What freaked you out so bad was that zombies actually ran towards you one actually got it's hands on you attempting to bite you.

 

"Get the fuck off me!" You shout.  
"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts, shooting the bastard.

 

Once it was dead you shook for a moment trying to regain your breath as it freaked you out that somehow these things could run...what the hell was all that about.

 

"You okay?" Krauser asked.  
"Y-Yeah...just shaken up." You reply.

 

With a pat on the shoulder you three continued on, taking what seemed to be the right route you noticed the water rose again even more not liking it one bit the three of you quickly ran into the elavator and waited to see where it would take you.

 

To you it looked like you were going in around but what good did come from all this roaming around was you found Manuela again, sighing in releif that she was okay but the water on the other side of the double doors she offered to turn the vales while you three protected her from the zombies inside.

 

However Javier knew where you four were and you couldn't waste anymoree time you needed to get out of there quick as something was trying to force the door behind you open. When the door wouldn't open it was getting fustrating...but since luck was on your side just before the small door was to open you four ran through the double doors and watched it shut behind you.

 

Finding yourselves back where you first confronted Javier you ran across the water way and up the ladder, you took aim once you were up letting the other three get up safely as if any B.O.W tried to attack you'd shoot it down.

 

Once all three of them were up you joined them into getting the heck out of there alive, running to another eleavator you four waited as it moved up, exiting it you saw three rather new B.O.W's. Getting tired of this you and the guys shot them down soon walking to another set of stairs.

 

"This will take us to the top of the dam." Manuela says.  
"It's about time we got out of there." You sighed.

 

Walking up you felt Manulea cling to your sleeve of your shirt, smiling a bit you allowed her to do so. If she needed and wanted comfort you'd allow her to cling to you whenever. She is just a kid in all this...

 

"I don't see any hostiles." Leon said.

 

And just as he said those words a large B.O.W arrived...

 

"Wishful thinking!" Krauser scoffs.  
"Yeah I think you spoke to soon babe." You sighed.

 

Taking it on it wasn't long before the first one was dead, but not long after a second one arrived...really?! Ugh...this wasn't gonna be easy as Javier seemed to be hiding something big if he was sending all these monsters after you all.

 

But that didn't end up being the worst of it. Another arrived making two you had to face, running to the edge of this place you three did your very best to keep those damn things far away, not knowing what they could do to you was terrifying at best.

 

Manuela hid behind you and Leon, both of you stood close to make sure nothing would get at her.

 

"You two will protect me right?" Manulea asked.  
"Of course." Leon replies.  
"Heh, no worries we'll keep you safe kid." You smiled at her over your shoulder.

 

After a few minutes you three finally killed them off and even though when you slowly walked away you brought one hand around yourself and held her arm as you moved away watching those B.O.W's for a moment before sighing and turning around to face her.

 

"Manuela, I need to ask you something before we find your father. Why are you running away from him?" Leon asked.  
"Um..." Manuela spoke but unsure how to reply.

 

You watched as Manuela walked away for a moment, both you and Leon followed her a bit as Leon spoke up again with another question.

 

"Why did Javier infect you with the Veronica virus? And what did he mean by too late?" Leon asked.  
"You know, I shouldn't even be standing here. Given the circumstances..." Manuela says.

 

She then processed to unravel the bandages around her arm, once they were off you silently gasp at the sight. Her arm was green from half of her upper arm to near her wrist. Just what did this man do to his own daughter?!

 

"The virus!" Leon says.  
"I was injected with it as part of my treatment." Manuela tells.  
"Treatment!?" Krauser asked, shocked.  
"It wasn't my fault! My doctor diagnosed me with the same disease my mother had. He told me that there was no chance of recovery. And that all we could find out was that only people living in this area contracted it. It...It killed my mother. But somehow...I..." Manuela explains.

 

She soon explained everything she knew, by this time you had placed your gun away and brought the girl into your arms. She held you as she felt some form of comfort from you. To her this actions were what she believed she needed for a while now so you just held her until it was time to get out of there and get Javier once and for all.

 

Moving back into the forest for cover you stayed with Manuela as she was starting to not look so good while Leon and Krauser kept a look out, the two men spoke but each time you saw them look over towards you and Manuela.

 

You watched as Leon pulled out a phone and handed it over to Krauser, looks like he finally showed the man your true mission here together. Honestly you didn't mind it at the time so long as you got the mission done and Manulea was safe you were find with the information to be told to someone you viewd as a brother.

 

Watching the two make some sort of 'pack' you smiled when both of them looked towards you, nodding you soon helped Manulea up and slowly entred the base, honestly it looked like some sort of military base that was infront of that mansion...huh so he went all out huh?

 

Soon Manuela's father's voice was over the intercom, he sent so many zombies out which pissed you off..this man not only would infect his own daughter but kill people around him as well...

 

Making your way through there was loads of Javier's army around...but they weren't alive more like undead soliders. So many army trucks and bins filled with his dead men that came after you four it was insane at just how much the man care little for life. Shooting your way out you also faced B.O.W's so he sent the whole calvery huh? Great...

 

"Look it's our welcoming party." Krauser said scarsctily.  
"Aw, They really shouldn't have." Leon replies.  
"Honestly this is the worst party I've ever been invited to." You add on.  
"Oh really? What's the best?" Leon asked.  
"I'll tell you when I know." You winked at him.

 

Manulea soon showed you guys to an underground passageway, sure there was a few zombies there but it wasn't bad enough to deal with as once finished you all ran inside quickly closing the doors behind you.

 

Walking down the stairs and into the dark room it looked like some sort of...jail cell? Zombies were inside most of them and you weren't sure if they would be set free by Javier yet. And just as you thought that you all got locked in...

 

"Oh come on!" You shout.  
"Shit their coming!" Krauser tells.  
"This is bullshit." You sigh.

 

And with that you shot a few, kicked them in the heads shooting them time and time again. Meanwhile Leon and Krauser shot at them, however Leon did like watching you fight...to him it was kind of hot though he would tell you that later of course.

 

Manulea had found a secret door when it opened you were horrifed at the sight, bodies blood and flesh were on the walls. Slowly walking inside you were so creeped out that you reached behind you and got Manuela to hold your hand through out this no doubt she was scared just by how much her hand was shaking.

 

Walking through this creepy place was like a maze...but you found your way out to..the place you came through? Okay this place was confusing as it was just like a damn maze. Fighting B.O.W after zombie you actually managed to find your way out of there but was forced to slip under the wall that slid down.

 

Now that was close.

 

"Look a ladder!" Leon says.  
"Good were one step on getting Javier." You sigh.

 

Climbing up you weren't ready for what you were gonna see, Manuela recongized them as her doctors...good god...what did her father do to them? But there wasn't much time to ask nor get answers as B.O.W's attacked as well as some zombies.

 

Leaving that area you all walked into a...indoor greenhouse? Huh..but just as you were looking around another B.O.W arrived...ugh this was getting so annoying. However some reason you felt like you were getting some what closer to the thruth..

 

When you found the body of the former researcher from Umbrella it seemed like something or someone like Javier killed him...damn you needed to question him about all this. No matter though you guys would figure it out either way, just seems like you'd have to do it the hard way.

 

Walking up the metal steps and to the platform you followed it, when you all got to a certain area a large B.O.W jumped up Manuela warned you all but you fell over the edge of the railing.

 

"(Y/N)!!" They all shout.  
"Shit...!" You grunt, holding onto the metal bar.

 

Leon and Krauser yelled at the monster and shot many bullets at it, they made sure to keep it's attention on them as Manulea hurried to you and helped you up the best she could as once the monster died Leon joined in helping you.

 

Once safely over the rail he hugged you to his chest, even though the fall might not have killed you it would've hurt and he didn't like to see you hurt ever. Plus he didn't know if that rather large 'flower' would react and kill you...

 

"Let's keep moving." Krauser said.  
"Yeah." You nod.

 

And with that, you four continued onwards with your search for Javier, after killing more B.O.W's and other zombies you all entered a door and through the small hall and to another elevator...jeez just how many were there here?

 

Walking inside you four took to where ever it leads, once out more damn zombies were there. Guess whenever someone used this it would have these things crawling with them...maybe even the whole area was infected and gone by now...forcing you way through you came up to double doors.

 

Inside seemed to be some sort of storage room as there was a couple boxes stacked here and there, for what you weren't sure and might not wanna know given who the man you all were after was like.

 

Not long later it seemed like this place became some sort of battleground as real quick it was covered with zombies and B.O.W's.

 

"So you wanna play huh?" Krauser asked.  
"Some sick game if you ask me." You replied.  
"No kidding," Leon says.

 

It took a while but you all took take of it, there was an open room behind you with something covering it up. Whatever was in there wasn't gonna be pretty and you all knew it. With no choice you walked inside...and the sight...shocked you at just what was held within there.


	10. Chapter 10

||A/N: And this book finally has come an end, of course since so many of you wanted RE4 book then I shall make it! But I'll need a few days for a break as I'll also need to think of some sort of opening for the 2nd book that will continue the readers story within the games....(maybe the movies as well...) so yeah hope you like it and thanks so much for all the love and support!!||

 

Walking inside the room left all of you horrified, your (E/C) eyes widen in horror as you saw just what was inside different containers. Oh god...just what has Javier been doing?

 

"These are all human organs." Krauser.  
"Just what is he doing with all this?" You asked.

 

Leon heard something move and slowly walked towards the area he heard it from, carefully lifting the lap up he noticed dead bodies...the girls from the papers!

 

"The missing girls." Leon says.  
"Oh god..." You gasped.

 

Just then Manuela groaned in pain and fell to the floor, Leon acted fast and caught her before she hit the floor completely.

 

"Manuela!" Leon says.  
"Her organs must be transplanted regularly." Javier speaks up, showing himself.  
"What are you talking about?" Krauser asked, gun aimed at him.  
"It helps with the pain, keeping the virus at bay. But that's only for the first 15 years." Javier explains.  
"Bastard! You did all this?!" You shout, standing protectively in front of Leon and Manuela gun also aimed at Javier.  
"If you had just let my die...None of this would have ever happened." Manuela says, in pain.  
"No...I couldn't just watch you die. In nature, the predators who prey on others only grow stronger and thrive!" Javier replied.  
"You crazy, selfish, old fool!" Leon growled.  
"Considering you brought my daughter back...I will grant your deaths meaning." Javier says, leaving just as the B.O.W from the church arrived.

 

Great...you'd have to deal with this thing before getting to Javier...the damn bastard...

 

"Didn't we fight this thing back in the village?" Krauser asked.  
"Manuela, don't come out! Stay in there!" Leon shouts.  
"Stay there kid we got this!" You add on.

 

And so without much of a choice you guys decided to finally finish this thing off once and for all, however it jumped on a platform forcing you three to get on some boxes for better aim. Leon went as far as to jump on it's back to shoot at it a bit better but it just shoved him off.

 

"Leon!" You shout.  
"I'm alright just shoot it!" Leon replies.

 

Nodding your head to continued on trying to find the weak spot where you'd be able to shoot at more often in order to kill it quicker. But just as you were finding it out it wrapped one of its tentacles? around you and squeezed making you groan out in pain.

 

"(Y/N)!" Leon and Krauser shout.

 

But just as it was about to throw you to the wall, Manuela seemed to have come out of her hiding place and sing that song again...seeming to calm this thing down and just hold you there. Blinking you were rather shocked and confused...what was happening?

 

"Manuela?" Leon asked.

 

Some how it loosened it's grip on you as it listened to the song she sang, slipping down and landing on your feet you were rather shocked, but once she stopped singing it walked towards her, all three of you ran to stand in front of Manuela and protect her now changing it's attention back to you three.

 

Once more you three took higher grounds to best deal with it, carefully jumping from platform to platform you took aim and shoot. Though when it jumped up to attack you three quickly got off that platform and onto a rather skiny one so you'd have to be very careful.

 

When the fight seemed to be over and this B.O.W seems to be dead the three of you carefully made your way back down to check. Just as you three were gonna go after Krauser the B.O.W attacked.

 

Stopping when one of its wood like spear...? landed in front of your feet you didn't see another heading for you. Krauser pushed you out of the way but in the end got it stabbed into his upper arm, yelling out from the pain.

 

"Krauser!" Leon said.  
"You..." You said shocked.

 

But that didn't stop him from unleashing bullets towards that thing, once it was down though you did take the moment to put your gun away and quickly take out your first aid and patch up his arm.

 

"You ok!?" Leon asked.  
"It's nothing." Krauser replies.  
"Don't give us that bullshit...why did you do that?" You asked.  
"I wasn't about to let you die." Krauser huffed.  
"Still..." You tried to say more but was interrupted.  
"Listen kid, I wanted to protect you so let it go." He said, other hand on your head.

 

Nodding you continued to finish your work on patching his arm up as Manuela stepped towards the dying B.O.W, finding out just who this thing once was...her mother. Oh gosh...that made your heart hurt for her.

 

"I don't want to live if it means others have to die." Manuela says, looking down.  
"Manuela..." You whispered, after finishing with patching up Krauser's would you hugged her as she cried a bit.

 

Elsewhere Javier walked into the Greenhouse, he started to speak nonsense allowing himself to be devoured by the...large flower plant..?

 

Meanwhile you four regrouped and had no choice but to keep going after Javier, just then what sounded like really heavy footsteps sounded all around the place. Animistic growl was heard and suddenly a claw like thing was slammed through the roof.

 

"Wh-What the!? Where the hell did this thing come from!?" Leon asked.  
"Don't know but we can't just let it roam free!" You shout.

 

Dealing with whatever the hell this thing was seemed to be effective as soon it ran off leaving whatever behind. Krauser suggested you all regroup and decide how your gonna deal with this thing cause you would indeed need bigger guns then just the ones you had.

 

Manuela though pointed out towards a door that was a broken off from the attack, seems like a hidden passageway, at this moment you weren't so surprised as this place revealed to be like a damn maze so that was all to revealing.

 

"Looks like this is our only way out." Krauser says.  
"Let's hurry!" Manuela says.  
"No kidding, we need to find a way out of here so we can deal with that thing." You sighed.

 

When you all walked in it seemed like this place, this search passage was something like a underground cave or mine. But when that B.O.W returned you had not much of a choice but to run as if you stayed you were sure things would get ugly.

 

Running back through some double doors where it look familiar you four found yourselves back outside, though the sun was setting so it was getting dark outside looks like you'd have to deal with this thing quick so you would be able to see it better.

 

When one of its legs slammed in front of you the four of you tried to run off but each time you turned around it slammed one of its legs down in front of you making you all get out of the way and look up.

 

Holly shit it was huge...you weren't sure how to describe it...

 

"Behold...the true power of the virus!" Javier says.  
"Father!" Manuela yells horrified.  
"He's become one with that plant!" Leon says.  
"Come to me, Manuela. Let me take away your pain." Javier says.  
"Your just causing more pain to her!" You shout.

 

And with that what felt like the biggest fight of your lives soon took place, but no matter how much you shot at him nothing was working and you three were starting to get tired of moving out of the way so much or just getting shoved down..

 

You just couldn't keep that up much longer! You had to do something else!

 

Manuela on the other hand wasn't doing so good, she fell over on her knees and leaned forward.

 

"I understand now. I feel this pain because I am still...still human. But if I were to no longer feel pain...Then that would mean...that I...No! I choose...to die a human!" Manuela says.

 

After she spoke those words just as you guys were still dealing with the now mutated Javier, Manuela ran towards him.

 

"Manuela! Don't!" Leon shouts, running after her.  
"No! Don't do that!" You shout after.

 

Grabbing her to keep her from getting crushed, however from the impact of the 'foot' it made them fall over and roll down together in a whole in the ground. Leon looked up and glared a bit as one of the 'foot' was moving to land on them but Manuela pushed him off her and her bandaged arm grew with flames harming the monster.

 

Standing up she looked towards Leon and smiled, she was still herself despite doing that...just what did this virus do to her?

 

Shaking your head you knew you had to focus, killing this thing was the objective now. Letting something like this roam free wouldn't be pretty. Manuela used her new power of flames she shot it at the joints smart choice, but just as you were doing so at the bottom above you it let something out and when you shot at it those things exploded.

 

It took a bit but for the first time you go him to fall down, however Javier revealed he could regenerate and devour anything he wanted to become more powerful. The crazy bastard even mentioned he wanted to devour his own daughter to which of course you three would never let that happen.

 

Javier spoke nonsense but he soon was consumed by the virus which wasn't all that surprising as these things first kill you then take you over as some sort of mindless being hell bent on killing or devouring.

 

With not much of a choice while you, Leon and Krauser shot at that thing Manuela used her power to burn it. Looked to effective as it soon fell down and Javier painfully asked you all to kill him. Doing just that and watching it fall down dead as it soon began to burn it was all finally over.

 

Sighing you knew you could relax as you waited for the chopper to arrive to pick you up, Leon walked over to your side and wrapped his arm around your waist bringing you in close to his side.

 

"What do you say we go catch a movie and have a beer?" Leon asked.  
"That sounds perfect." You smile.

 

Smiling at you Leon leans in and presses a kiss to your lips softly, kissing him back you two soon pulled away then once the chopper arrived you all got on quickly. Krauser was sitting down supporting his injured arm while you and Leon kept your attention on Manuela who was looking rather upset.

 

"I should've died...With my father..." Manuela says.  
"No, no one should have died down there. Besides, you've got an obligation to live. For the sake of the girls living inside you." Leon explains.  
"It will be alright, your a strong girl. You'll get through this." You add.

 

In the end you weren't sure as to why Manuela never changed like the others did, but as the chopper flew back to base you spoke with Manuela and soon had to leave back home once you arrived back.

 

However what troubled you was that soon as you all returned Krauser's arm never fully recovered and then he was just gone, you weren't sure what to think about that and had hoped he'd show up soon...though no one knew where he went.

 

**Hours Later**

 

After a nice hot shower, dressing up in some sleep pants and a tank top you joined Leon on the couch and cuddled up to him as a movie started and you both held a bottle of beer in your hands.

 

Since the mission was rather long and made you both so tired you rested up as planned.

 

"We're gonna be together like this for a while huh?" You asked.  
"Heh, nothing can take me away from you." Leon replies.

 

With a small laugh you place a hand on his chest, leaning in close you both kissed one another a few times before pulling away to watch the move with your head resting on his shoulder while his rested on top of yours.

 

Long as you were with him you knew you'd be happy for sure.


End file.
